Silent Angel
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: I've always had this thing with high-school Destiel so I wrote one myself: Castiel Novak kicked out of his old high school goes to a new one. Cas is shy and he has never said a word in all of his 17 years of life. He meets Dean. A big shot bully who soon comes around and becomes friends with Cas and helps him. Is freindship the only reason he helps Cas?
1. Pro-log:

**Silent Angel:**

"I really am sorry but we can't allow Castiel to carry on going to this school" Mr. Brick apolaigzed. Castiel was a good kid. He was smart and he was kind. Castiel's gaze feel from his head masters face to his shoes. He knew his oldest brother would be disappointed. He was 17 and he'd never been kicked out of a school before. He'd gotten into trouble but what kid hadn't? He was also the first of all his siblings to get kicked out. The last one in high-school and** he** got kicked out.

"I understand" Micheal sighed, "I am sorry about what happened. Come on, Cas. Lets go." Castiel nodded and followed his brother out the building to his dads old pick up truck. "I wish you would just tell me why. It** must have been** bad. If you're willing to kick-off. I'm sorry the school kicked you out." Micheal knew Castiel wasn't going to answer him. Castiel _couldn't_ talk. He never has. His mum passed away during the time he was meant to be learning and their dad was so mortified he never got around to teaching him. So Castiel just never said anything. There was usually no communication coming from the teen that it was frustrating sometimes. "I know you hate me talking about it but I'll ask anyway, how are the -_ scars?_" Castiel shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Same? Better? Worse?" Castiel just shrugged. It didn't matter if they still hurt. It didn't matter if they were worse. They **couldn't get worse** and they were _forever_ now. There was no getting rid of them. Micheal pulled down the driveway. And got out Castiel walking behind up behind him. He locked the car and opened the door.

Everyone looked at Castiel as he walked in.

"They kick you out?" Gabriel asked, looking at him from his bedroom doorway.

"Yeah" Micheal answered for him. "Why don't you put your stuff away in your room. I'll cover your evening chores tonight, you can choose whats for dinner. It's your turn anyway. You start Hunters High next week, Monday." Castiel shuffled his feet into his room. He closed the door behind him. One by one he took all his things out and placed them neatly where they should be. Lined up on the shelves. If just one thing was out of place, even just a little, Castiel would have to straighten it up.

"Did you find out what happened?" Balthazar asked Micheal.

"No. They didn't_ tell_ me. Something like _student confidentiality_ **or** something like that anyway" Micheal said. "I'll have to write a letter to Hunters High explaining Castiel's **situation.** And list all the things_ never_ to mention."

Anna looked up from the photo album she working for collage. "**Maybe** he needs this. A new start. His kind and his smart.** Maybe** this a chance to make some friends outside of books."

"Yeah. _That school_ was no good for him anyway. I mean at the end of the day, his nursery, his elemtery, neither of them kicked him out and** he'd done worse.** I don't understand, why this school did. After all the years Cas had been there and suddenly one little slip up and his gone. It's stupid."

"You got that right" Lucifer piped up.

Castiel shuffled out from his room. He looked a little down but there wasn't really a way of telling. Castiel kept his emotions in a lot.

"_We_ don't **blame** you Cas" Anna assured him. "We know you wouldn't do this without reason. It must have been horrible if it made_ you_ lose your temper."

"Anna, drop it. **Castiel is fine**" Micheal snapped at here not to mention it anymore. What was done was done and there was no going back and setting it straight.

"I say _good on him._ If it was that bad no reason why what he did was out-of-line" Lucifer flopped onto the couch.

"Lucifer" Micheal shouted, "this behaviour is not to be encouraged you know that!" Castiel just walked over to the frizzer and pulled out some chicken nuggets and chips. The first two things he saw and placed them on the side.

"Everyone hungry?" Micheal asked getting up.

"Yeah!" They all shouted. Micheal hurried about, cooking dinner for everyone.


	2. Chapter 1 - Hunters High:

**Silent Angel:**

Hunters High:

"You got your letter?" Micheal asked. Castiel held it up. "Good. I'm off work _all day today_ so if you need me, go to the office, pick up the phone and hand it to them and point to my number on the letter. Go it?" Castiel nodded. "Good. Come on. Lets get you to school."

Castiel's new school was different. It looked bigger and no doubt it was but it just made him more nervous. How many people are gonna be in there? He found his way to the head masters office in no time. He'd been to enough of them to know that they are usually the first door to the right from the entrance. He knocked.  
"Come in" called a voice. Castiel opened the door and walked in. "You must be Castiel" the man offered Castiel his dark hand but Castiel just shoved the letter into it, paniced. The head master read it.

_'Dear who ever is reading this, _

_The boy who handed you this letter is called Castiel Novak. He can't talk. Sadly, we lost our mum around the time Castiel was meant to be learning to talk and our dad was so taken over by grief that he never got around to teaching him. Be sure that you don't mention religion to him. Never say the word angel to him directly. Don't mention our dad or our mum. The consequences of doing that can be really surfier. So be careful. He works better next to a window and he will most likely want to know where he can find the library, so be sure you cover that before mentioning anything about class. He'll need somewhere to escape to and the library will be the place he'll go. Since he doesn't talk, he can't ask to go to the toilet or the office so if he walks out of class suddenly do not be alarmed. If you would like to talk to his pervious head master, the number is as follows:_

_07235 10123. If you have any questions you want to ask me personally call one of the two numbers, _

_Tuesday and weekends: 017325 9623. _

_Every other week day: 07691 2537. _

_Thank you for understanding, _

_His oldest brother, Micheal. _

The man handed the letter back,

"You need to keep hold on to that. You'll need to present it to all your teachers when you walk into their classes. Follow me, I'll show you where you can find the Library" (the head master) lead the way. Castiel was taking mental notes. From the entrance, take a right, go down 5 steps, then take a left. Go up the stairs to your right, level two. Forward 10 steps, then take a left. You're there. "It's here. You can go in there, it's open all day even during lessons. You can't just jump out of lesson** anytime** you wish and come here, **but** if you need to print or need rescores, you can come here. Break and lunch too, but you can't eat in there and no drink unless it's water. And you have to _keep your voice down._ No issue for you I imagine." Castiel rolled his eyes, sure he'd gotten jokes before about his not talking problem but he was tired of them and has never found them amusing. "Your first class is this way." Again Castiel took mental notes, from the library, take 5 footsteps, make a left. Down the stairs to your right. 10 footsteps, going left second door down. "This is your timetable." Castiel took the piece of paper he was being offered.

His first lesson was math. He could have had worse. But how packed was that classroom?

"Castiel, you wanna give the same letter you gave me?"

Castiel handed the women the letter his brother wrote and the head master walked back to his office. Castiel's math teacher looked over the letter,

"Okay" she said handing it back to him. "Winchester" she called.

The gingery brown haired boy looked up from his friends, "Castiel, works better next to a window. So I'm gonna have to ask you to sit behind Crowley, so Castiel can take your seat."

The green eyed boy looked up at Castiel. He saw Castiel's_ heavenly_ blue eyes. **Those eyes.**

"Whatever" Dean smiled, picking up his things he moved. Castiel just watched him, with surprised eyes. He wouldn't have moved if he was asked and it was interesting to see that other people would. Sure enough not everyone had the upbringing he did but still.

"You are more than welcome to open it at anytime you wish" mentioned gesturing for him to take his seat. Castiel carried his stuff to his new seat. Castiel never looked up from his book. Not even once. Not even after he finished 10 minutes into the lesson. He just sat there. Not sure if he was going to get more, be asked to leave or just have to sit there.

"Castiel are you finished? Stuck?" his teacher asked moving from her desk to find out why he wasn't doing anything. "Oh my g-" she stopped herself before she could carry on. Don't mention religion. "Thats amazing. Do you want some more? Thumbs up for yes thumbs down for no." She showed with her own thumbs what he had to do. After a few hesitate moments, Castiel put one of his thumbs up.

wrote a few questions down in his book, "any problems, just - knock I guess. I'll go through one or two questions with you, making sure you understand." She walked off again. Dean, Crowley and Alister laughed. No one had ever finished work that fast and even if they did, why would they agree to do more?

"Your meant to say thank you" Crowley whispered in Castiel's ear. Castiel didn't respond. He didn't even twitch. The boys were used to at least a little reaction. But Castiel gave them _nothing_. "Didn't your mu-" Castiel was rolling his hands up into fists. When Dean interrupted,

"**Crowley**, stop man" he guested to Castiel's balled up fists.

"Thats the trigger" Alister noted. Castiel relaxed. Damn his temper. He was ready to start hitting the guy. His first day, he shouldn't have been. Micheal was right it did need work. Anna was right too, he needed someone. Let again so was Gabriel, maybe he should talk. Balthazar? Yeah he might be right. Maybe Castiel did need a drink every know and then. Lucifer? Maybe taking anger was good, but the way Castiel did it, maybe** not so much**.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Little White Horse:

**Silent Angel:**

The Little White Horse:

At break time Castiel went to the library. He needed to read. That way, for a little while at least he was away from this place. Finally he was there. Castiel smiled at the sight. So many books. He could borrow them for free. It was like he was heaven. He even pinched himself to be sure. Yeah, that hurt. He was alive.

"I bet your Castiel Novak" said the librarian from beside him, causing him to turn. "_I've heard about you._ Your the guy who doesn't talk. They said I'd be seeing you soon. Here. **Don't lose it!**" She handed him a card. "It's your library card. Needed if you want to borrow a book; you can borrow them for two weeks at a time. When you find on you like bring it to me and I'll check it out for you. Wanna check it out again bring me the book plus the card. Wanna bring it back, just give me the book. Got it?"

Castiel just walked away. It seemed simple enough and he was sure he'd remember.

It didn't take long for Castiel to find the book he'd been looking for, for months. _'The Little White Horse.' _ He almost ran to the check out desk.

"That was fast" she smiled. In just under a minute the book was his for two weeks. He started reading straight away. And he was so upset when the bell rang. He noted where he was. _Page 73, line 2, word 8. _Castiel made his way to english. There was that Dean Winchester again. No Crowley and Alister was on the other side the room. Castiel handed his letter.  
"There's a seat for you over there" the teacher pointed to the seat next to Dean. Taking the letter back Castiel took his seat. Like normal, Castiel finished before everyone else and was allowed to read his book.

"How do you spell expedition?" Dean asked him. Castiel noted where he was again. _Line 12, word 9. _He got up, took Dean's pen and wrote the word for him.

"Thanks but, _you could have_ just told me."

"He _doesn't know how_ to talk" called across the class room. Everyone laughed, Dean just **stared **at him. "He almost _can't communicate at all_. Now everyone back to work."

Alister was confused as to why Dean didn't laugh too. Why did he just stare. It's not like Castiel was anything special. _He couldn't even talk for Christ sake._

Castiel was just walking down the hall. Minding his own business. Suddenly he had his books knocked out his hands. Castiel went to pick them up, he was slammed against the locker. Dean picked his books up and just held them.

"The Little White Horse" he read, "you can read but you can't talk?"

"So it is true. Talkings a no go for you?" Crowley had Castiel so cramped against the locker it hurt. His back always hurt anyway but this it was like being tortured by the king of hell. Castiel winced at the pain. It was like someone was going back over his scars.

_'Why isn't he fighting back?' _Dean wondered. '_Anyone else would fight back. Then again everyone else knew how to talk. What else could he do, or not do?_ _He was clearly in pain. Why didn't he do something about it? All he has to do his push Crowley and he'd be free. Does he enjoy the pain?' _

"So tell us, how does a boy who can read and write, not be able to talk?" Alister taunted.

"He can't tell us, he can't talk" Crowley mentioned. "_Can you hit me?_"

"Teacher said, he almost can't communicate at all. Good luck getting something out of him" Dean remembered.

"If that the case, how can we be sure his not deaf?" Crowley asked.

"He helped me in english. He was reading and I asked him how to spell something, he heard me and wrote the word for me" Dean was looking at all the other books Castiel had. The others were intellectual. Nothing interesting. "You're taking biology? **Sweet.** Me too." The guys just looked at him. "What, I like biology?"

"When you reliese what your sexuality is, get back to us" Crowley said, "stop wincing. I'm not pushing that hard. If it's that bad, **you can push me away.**" Dean was for some reason fascinated by Castiel. _The way he said things without words. The way you knew how he felt without facial expressions. _

"He's not going to. If he does, his only giving you what you want" Dean was interested how Castiel could be in so much pain but still be able to take it, knowing that he could at any moment he could push Crowley away and be fine. How much more could he take?

In all fairness, Castiel's experience proved he got away heathier if he handled more but after certain things got brought up, _he couldn't even stop himself. _

"_Everyone_ has a trigger" Alister said acknowledging Castiel's behaviour. Castiel just stared at the other boys, he could handle almost everything, they were gonna have to try harder.

"His not gonna react today" Dean mentioned. He would have laughed if he didn't think he was gonna get slammed against the locker for it. This kids intake level was **amazing**. You could properly hit him and he'd still just stay there.

"I'll get him to" Crowley smiled, and punched Castiel in the face. Still the kid just stayed there.

"Crowley!" Dean shouted, he was not expecting that.

"What. He clearly doesn't mind me hitting him?"

"No but -"

"But - but - but?" Alister stepped in.

"Well since you still haven't got what you wanted, can we go? I'm bored now?" Dean begged. Castiel hadn't hurt anyone and he wasn't going to anytime soon.

"Wait a second" Crowley punched him again then let him go. Castiel fell to the ground. As they walked away, Dean handed him his books back and followed his friends. Dean made a point of looking back, good, Castiel could still get up but boy did he looked hurt. _Why didn't he just do something?_


	4. Chapter 3 - Listen:

**Silent Angel:**

Just listen:

It had been a few days since then and everyday Castiel was thrown up against the locker, punched, insulted and so on but he still did nothing. Nothing they did, did anything to him. Dean did notice that Castiel didn't shower when others did, he didn't walk around with just a towel on. It was towel and shirt or full clothing. Some people said it was because he felt his self conscious or something, Dean wasn't sure but he'd never been proven different. Not that he wanted to be of corse. **He had no interest in seeing another mans body. **He couldn't help but watch Castiel, he was so calm, so silent, so unaware of almost everything and so clever how could people not be interested. Dean seemed to be the only one who was fascinated and that was weird, ironically everyone else found his interest was weird.

On this particular day Castiel was _trying_ to print something. Only he _didn't know how_. Dean had skipped his class giving the fact that it was cooking and he had no desire to cook, ever. Thats what _girlfriends and wives_ were for, right? He walked past Castiel who was hitting the buttons so hard he was going to break it.  
"Let me do it!" Dean shouted **pushing** Castiel out the way, "How many do you want printed?" Castiel looked at him, he _didn't know_ he could print more than one. "One?" Dean knew he wasn't gonna get a reaction but he thought asking was a good idea anyway. "I'll show how and if you want more than one then just do it again. First of all you have to type in your account name. It's on your library card. Then you type your password, I'm guessing yours is your name? Then you just press print. If you want more than one click on the arrow above the number 1." Castiel smiled. If he knew how, he would have thanked Dean. "I know you'd thank me if you could. Your welcome... You're doing ICT? That awesome. Well I'll let you get back to class." Dean walked away again.

Castiel found Dean interesting. Just a few days ago he was with the bullies, and now his helping him. **Humans are strange**. But Castiel thought he was starting to _like_ Dean. He wasn't sure yet. They barley even spoke to each other. Castiel thought why hie was out and about he would return the book he finished a day go. The ending wasn't what he was expecting and he was slightly disappointed. The bad guy became a good guy. If he wasn't smart enough to know better, he would have thought Disney wrote the book. But the basic story line was good.

"Castiel? Finished already?" the women behind the desk was surprised. "Choosing another or are you coming back later?" When Castiel wondered off into the book shelves she knew he wasn't leaving anytime soon, "just remember you have a class that will end soon." Before she had even had a chance to turn around he was coming back out; _book in hand._ "Of Mice And Men? It's good. You won't be disappointed. Believe me. You're all set. I'll see you at lunch when you finish eating." She gave his book back.

"You took a long time" his teacher said when he walked back in. Just get your things and leave. Class dismissed." Castiel handed in his printed work and left. He was ready to have his lunch but he didn't get the chance. This time Alister had him against the locker.

"We thought that maybe you weren't reacting because the wrong guy had you against the locker" Crowley updated him, "so we switched roles." Castiel just stared. This was getting tiresome. **They weren't going to get anywhere. **

"How come your mum never taught you to talk?" Alister asked. It was then Dean saw Castiel change. It was like a fire had started inside him. "Or you dad?" The fire was growing. Castiel's hands balled up into fists again. "You don't hit back because daddy never taught you how to be a man and mum had spent so much time turning you into an angel!" Alister had give Castiel a bleeding nose from the hitting between sentences but that's not what made Castiel snap. Castiel could feel himself getting red in the face before that. The next thing anyone knew Castiel had shoved Alister to the floor and was hitting him repeatedly. Alister never had a chance.

Crowley had stepped in to help Alister but Castiel fought him off too. Dean thought taking a different approaching gave him a better chance. Instead of hitting Castiel he tried _pulling him away. _

"Castiel _you have to_ calm down" Dean said after being pushed aside. Castiel only pushed him aside instead of hitting him because Dean was the only one who hadn't mentioned his dad, his mum, angels or tried to hit him. "Castiel **listen **to me. They are not worth you doing this. Your going to _get yourself kicked out_. Listen your better than this" Dean tried again. This time he managed to get Castiel away, it was hard and Castiel was fighting the best he could to get back over there.

"If anyone asks, they were beating each other!" Dean shouted at the people who were watching. They all nodded. Castiel was _struggling_ to get away. Dean somehow managed to lock him a cubical in the boys toilet. It sounded like Castiel was gonna_ break the door down and charge back out. _Which is what he was trying to do. _  
_"Castiel, you need to **calm down**. You better get used to them doing that because now they know it annoys you, they'll do it all the time. Which means you have to **get over it**. Learn how to deal with it." Castiel started to slow down. He'd tired himself out and was ready to fall asleep.

"You don't know you were high until you start feeling low" Dean sighed, "come on. Letting it out is better than keeping it in but you have to know when to stop. Alister almost passed out!" Castiel unlocked the door. He ached, head to toe. When he stepped out it was clear that he'd been crying in there too. "_Your upset. Your angry. _And you can't even tell anyone why. It must be hard but I'm glad you calmed down." Castiel was embarrassed that he'd let himself go that far. He was still angry and he'd never be able to go within 2 feet of those other guys again. _Why was Dean being so nice to him? _


	5. Chapter 4 - Home visit:

**Silent Angel:**

Home visit:

"So" Dean said one day, "in order to know how to help you get over it, I first need to know what it is." Castiel just scratched his back awkwardly. Dean noticed that he did that a lot and he was of corse curoise as to why but Cas couldn't tell him. "Does your back hurt?" Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Not surpossed to mention it, got it. But, I do think it's about time someone taught you how to talk." Castiel just looked up at him, he looked shocked and nervous and scared. "Don't worry. When you understand how, it's just like reading or writing only with sound. Are you ok with that?"

Castiel just started blankly. He didn't know how to react. Learning how to talk would be a good thing after all he'd be able to get what he wants faster but Dean was willing to teach him. The only other who tried was his mum and well...you know that story.

"I'll take that as a yes. So is there any day I can come over your house or you can come over mine? This week preferably?" Castiel thought for a minute, "Today?" Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled the letter his brother Micheal wrote him on the first day and gave it to Dean.

_'__Dear who ever is reading this,_

_The boy who handed you this letter is called Castiel Novak. He can't talk. Sadly, we lost our mum around the time Castiel was meant to be learning to talk and our dad was so taken over by grief that he never got around to teaching him. Be sure that you don't mention religion to him. Never say the word angel to him directly. Don't mention our dad or our mum. The consequences of doing that can be really surfier. So be careful. He works better next to a window and he will most likely want to know where he can find the library, so be sure you cover that before mentioning anything about class. He'll need somewhere to escape to and the library will be the place he'll go. Since he doesn't talk, he can't ask to go to the toilet or the office so if he walks out of class suddenly do not be alarmed. If you would like to talk to his pervious head master, the number is as follows:_

_07235 10123. If you have any questions you want to ask me personally call one of the two numbers,_

_Tuesday and weekends: 017325 9623._

_Every other week day: 07691 2537._

_Thank you for understanding,_

_His oldest brother, Micheal.__'_

"No parents at all?" Dean asked looking up from the letter. Castiel shock his head. "Can I call, Micheal?" Castiel nodded.

"You'll have to step outside though" came the voice of the librarian.

"Thats fine, I'll do that. You coming Cas?" Dean asked, Castiel followed him out and listened to the conversation.

"Hi, my name's Dean Winchester. I'm a friend of Castiel's" Dean paused, "yeah, see we have a project that we're working on and I wondering if it would ok for me to come over tonight?... Great. Yeah, thanks. I'll take care off him...Yes, I'll keep him out of trouble. I have before I can carry on doing it. I'll do my best to calm him down...I'll stop him getting kicked out...Again? Ok. Bye." Dean put his phone back in his pocket. "He said you was kicked out of your old school, that's why you came here. Is it to do with your temper?" Castiel didn't answer, he just clicked his knuckles. "I'm taking that as a yes until you can tell me otherwise."

Castiel was looking forward to having Dean over but he was nervous at the same time. He'd never had friends before and so he didn't know how everyone who react to it. Would they embarrass him? Would they tell Dean about his history. He shuddered at the thought of it. He feared it would scare Dean away. If Dean knew about what his father did, what Castiel did. The reason Castiel wouldn't shower at school while everyone else was in the shower, the reason he wouldn't walk around topless - Castiel had just made a friend. The last thing he wanted to do was lose him.

"Castiel are you ok?" Dean asked noticing his friend being deep in thought. Castiel looked at him, "your nervous about me coming over aren't you? You have nothing to worry about. Nothing they say or do will scare me away. I promise." Castiel just smiled and he didn't even know he was doing it.

So Castiel walked Dean back to his house and let him in.

"You must be Dean, I'm Anna" said a red hair girl barley giving Dean enough time to breath.

"Hi" he said shaking her hand.

"Lucifer" came another voice.

"Gabriel"

"Balthazar"

"Uriel"

"Ralpheal"  
"Guys!" Micheal finally shouted, "give the guy a chance to walk in the door first!" Everyone stepped back to allow Dean inside.

"Let me cut to the chase" Gabriel began, "are you sleeping with my baby brother?"

"Gabriel!" Micheal shouted, "Castiel never said anything about sleeping with anyone!"

"He never said he didn't" Gabriel shrugged.

"Gabriel! I'm sorry about him, his a difficult person to get along with but, his family. Family is meant to make you miserable" Micheal clapped his hands, "I'm Micheal" he offered Dean a hand.

"Dean" Dean smiled shaking Micheal's hand.

"This is Anna, she's bubbly and out going and she too can be annoying but she's always the happy one. This is Gabriel. The trickster you, wanna pull a funny on someone, he'll help. This is Uriel. His a little bossy. This is Ralpheal, his very bossy. This is Lucifer, his evil. Castiel you know" Micheal pointed at everyone in turn.

"Hi. I'm Dean. I wanna help, Cas. Learn to talk" he began. Everyone started at him. Not sure what to say. Castiel knew Dean was going to help him learn how to use his voice, but the nickname that was new and unexpected.

"You think we haven't tried?" Anna asked sitting down.

"I'm sure you did, it's just. I'm gonna keep trying. I won't give up until he can talk. I just want a chance to try" Dean explained.

"Knock yourself" Lucifer laughed, "we tried for a long time. We never got anywhere. Best we got was a sigh. Take him to the doctor they say it's nothing to worry about. Take him again few years late. Nothing to worry about. And again and again. After a while we just gave up."

"I won't" Dean assured them. Castiel was scratching his back again.

"Still hurt?" Micheal asked noticing Castiel's movement. "Come on, let me have a look." Micheal led Castiel into his bedroom.

"What's all that about?" Dean asked not sure if he had to be invited to sit or if he could just sit whenever he wanted, he moved over and sat in the seat next to the one Castiel just got up from.

"The reason, Micheal took Castiel away to talk about it was because it's not your business" Gabriel snapped.

"Gabriel, calm down" Anna said patting his back.

"I see where Castiel gets his temper from" Dean said, everyone looked up at him,

"All the men get their anger from the same place. Our father" Gabriel spat the last two words out bitterly, "Anna's lucky, she got our mums attuited. The boys are cursed with out dads. We aren't as sensitive as Castiel and we know when we need to stop, but we so have some really bad issues, we didn't get treated like he did. He had the -" Gabriel didn't finish.

Dean didn't think he had to. He know had some idea of what was happening.

"Is that why he got kicked out of his last school?" Dean asked, Castiel got more and more interesting by the minute.

"You wanna know why he got kicked out?" Ralpheal asked,

"Ralpheal you know we aren't meant to talk about -" Anna began only to get interrupted.

"Talk about what?" Micheal stepped back in, Castiel strolled over to his old seat next to the Dean was now sitting in.

"Why Castiel go kicked out of, Grey Hill High. Dean asked" Anna caught him up.

"You said you'd already helped him get outta trouble. You explain that, I'll explain Castiel's old school. You first" Micheal offered.

"Deal" Dean said, it seemed fair. He didn't know that Micheal didn't know why, not really. "My old friends, Crowley and Alister, they couldn't find Castiel's trigger. They insulted him, they slammed him against lockers, they hit him and he did nothing. He took it all in, like sponge. Then one day, they mentioned, your mum, your dad and the also called him an angel." Dean was sure to monitor Castiel's behavior. Being sure to make sure Castiel didn't need a time out, "and it was like someone had lite a bomb inside him and it had just gone off. He snapped, started hitting Alister, Crowley tried hitting Cas to distract him he got taken down to. Alister would have passed out if I hadn't of dragged Cas away. In all fairness they had been out of order to him. I somehow managed to drag him away, believe me he tried to get away. I managed to somehow lock him in the toilet and I thought he was gonna break the door down. I told everyone who witnessed what Castiel had done, to say that Crowley and Alister were just beating each other up. They agreed."

"Wow" Anna smiled,

"Anna" Micheal hushed, "You wanna know what happened with Grey Hill High?" Dean nodded, "truth is, I am honesty not sure. You'd have to wait for Castiel to learn to talk, so he can tell you. If your nice enough, that won't be all he'll tell you." Castiel looked at Micheal. It was a hole conversation with just looks.

Later that day when Dean finally returned him, Sam his younger brother opened the door for him,  
"Dad left a few hours ago. Said it was an emergency, he'd be back in a few days" Sam saw his brothers face, "whats the matter?"

"You remember me telling you about Cas?" Dean asked walking in and falling on the couch.

"Yeah. His the quite guy right?" Sam sat opposite him.

"Yeah, him. Well, I think he used to be abused and that's why he doesn't talk or something" Dean said turning to lay on his back.

"What makes you say that?"

"That family, man, theres a lot of secrets. Castiel always itching his back, Micheal taking him into another room to look at what ever it was. The way they talked about it - it just - it seemed like it. I have wait for him to talk so I can be sure but, I think that's what happened."

"If your right, then. Cas needs you more than you thought" Sam handed his older brother a beer he got out the fridge a little while ago.

"Yeah."


	6. Chapter 5 - Learning:

**Silent Angel:**

Learning:

"Hey Sammy" Dean muttered down the stairs the next morning.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked as Dean came down the stairs, snail paced.

"Are you ok with me bringing Cas over tonight?" Dean asked crashing on the sofa again.

"Yeah, of corse. You gonna speak to him about the abuse thing?" Sam asked passing him a plate with a bacon sandwich on it.

"M not sure yet. I do wanna know, I don't want it to see like - y'know. I don't want to sound like a jerk and he won't be able to answer me anyway" Dean explained moving up so Sam could sit down.

"Why you bringing him here anyway? His family to appel pie?" Sam asked looking up.

"No - I just, I thought you might like to meet him. Besides, his family are so close, I can't take him anywhere alone" Dean finished his last bite and took the plate into the kitchen.

"Dean, do you have any idea what you just said?" Sam questioned following his older brother.

"I didn't mean it like that Sam!" Dean shouted,

"I know, yeah it's fine. If you wanna take him off somewhere your own, just remember to stay safe ok?"

"Whatever. Go get dressed" Dean ordered.

When they were both ready Dean and Sam walked to school.

"Sam, if you ever wanna meet Cas, all you have to do is hang out with us during break and lunch, we're in the library, it's like his safety spot" Dean explained.

"I'll see if I can make it. Ruby never really seems to let me have time away from her. But I'll do my best" Sam sighed, "did you ever find out what happened with his old school?"

"No. His older brother said he didn't know. So, I have to wait for Castiel to learn how to talk before I know."

"That sucks" Sam smiled.

"I'll see you after lessons Sam" Dean said ruffling Sam's hair.

"Yeah, see ya" Sam walked off.

Dean was about to head to the library when he heard a voice,

"Hey, Dean"

Dean turned around, it was Alister and Crowley.

"So wheres the angel hiding aye?" Crowley asked walking over.

"I'm not telling you, 'cause you'll only make him angry again and he'll get kicked out. Can't you just leave him alone?" Dean asked.

"Why so nice all of a sudden?"

"His a good kid, he hasn't done anything to anyone" Dean said sternly, "the only reason you are so fascinated is because of how long it took for you to figure out what made him tick. Where did that get you last time?"

"Well, if he does it again, like you said he'll get kicked out and then it won't happen again" Alister explained.

"It won't happen again. I'm helping him"

"Helping him? There is no helping him. He can't even tell you whats wrong with him!"

"We're dealing with that. Now if you don't mind" Dean turned around and carried on walking, looking back now and again to be sure they weren't following him. Finally he was at the library, Castiel too engrossed in a book to keep an eye out for Dean.

Castiel would borrow a book for 2 weeks and bring it back within 2 days. No matter how big it was. It was like the poor guy had nothing else to do. Dean crept up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders, laughing at him as he jumped up in shock.

"Sorry, man, did I scare you?" Dean sat next to him. Castiel finished his sentence, took a note of his _page 213, line 20 _and turned to face Dean. Blue eyes meeting green.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you. So, I think I might have a way to help you learn. Tonight while your at mine, we'll learn for an hour, relax for an hour then learn then rest and so on. Micheal wanted you home by, 8 right?" Castiel nodded, "I can do that. I'll even walk you since my dads got the car, is that alright?" Castiel nodded again. "Cool. Can I copy your maths homework?" Castiel dug through his pocket and pulled out the maths homework, he handed it to Dean, so he could copy it.

To the teachers surprise,_ 'Dean' _got every question right. He thanked Cas when he was sure no one was listening. Castiel went to get up so he could use the toilet and Alister tripped him up on his way.

"Hey!" Dean shouted at him, "leave the guy alone. You alright Cas?" Castiel just walked away,

"go cry to mummy" Alister shouted after him.

"Dude!" Dean watched Castiel walk away with tightened fists. Cas slammed the door behind with so much false it broke of it's hinges and they could Castiel throwing punches at the wall on his way down the hall. "I'll go talk to him" Dean shouted running after his friend. "Cas! Cas, hey" Dean managed to stop the toilet door before that too came of it hinges. "Look at me Cas!" Castiel just shut the cubical door behind him. "You need to get over this. I promise, I'll help you but you have to be willing to try, we will get through this together! You lost your mum when you was young right? Well so did I!" Castiel stopped at that second. He pressed his ear to the cubical door,

"I - I lost my mum in a house fire. It was bad. I managed to Sam out but I regret not going back in for her. It hurts everyday. I have to wake up and know that I couldn't save her -" Before Dean could finish what he was saying Castiel had unlocked the door and wrapped his arms around him and he was...crying. "Cas, it's ok" Dean hushed, "it's ok. You'll get through it. I know you will. Your gonna be ok. I'm here for you man. I'm here." Castiel felt ashamed that he'd let himself break down again. But this time it was different. This time he knew Dean was there for him. This time he knew someone cared and it felt...good, to say the least. "Let it out. It's ok."

Dean didn't know how he was feeling, or how he should feel. He knew that hugging a guy wasn't considered _'a good thing' _but if it felt good then what wrong with it. This moment was about him or how he felt or how he should fell or what was acceptable. This time it was about Cas. And Castiel needed a hug, he needed a friend and it seemed like he had for a long time and hasn't had one and it felt good to make someone else fell good.

"You're ok" Dean said after minutes of silence (besides Castiel sobs). "You're ok."

"Whats all this then?" came Alister's voice from the door way.

"Alister now is not the time. Cas, is upset and he needs -"

"I get it, he needs cuddly time with Dean. I get it, just the teachers getting pissed off with you being gone so long. Sent me to find out what the hold up is, also pissed about the door but seemed to understand the reason. If you guys want more time alone, I'll just head back and tell them you'll be done after you finish making out" Alister turned.

"Shut up!" Dean shouted, "just leave. Tell her we'll be there soon"  
"It now or never!"

"Cas, you ok now?" Dean asked. With a sniff Castiel nodded, "if you still need some time..." Castiel shock his head and Dean led him into the class room. "Sorry we took so long. Someone upset him" Dean glared at Alister as he took his seat back. Crowley laughed and Alister proceeded to tell him what happened.

"You gotta stop listening to those guys Cas" Dean said as they waited for Sam outside the building. "You just do, you can't keep letting them get to you. As soon as you can tell me what it is that bothers you, then I can help you get past it, but you have to be willing to try."

"You must be Castiel" Came Sam's voice from behind them. "I'm Sam" he said offering Castiel the hand Ruby wasn't holding.

"She's not coming too is she?" Dean moaned at the sight of her,

"No. I have to go shopping with my sisters Meg and Lilith. I'll see you tomorrow, Sam" she smiled leaning upwards to kiss him before skipping away. Castiel just raised an eyebrow and tilted his head as he watched her skip away. Dean chuckled.

"Sam, Cas. Cas, Sam. Now we all know each other. Lets go home" Dean said, slapping Castiel on the back, who closed his eyes in pain. "Sorry Cas, I forgot that hurts you. Are you ever gonna tell me whats wrong with it?" Castiel shifted uncomfortably. Sam just watched now he knew what Dean meant about the hole, _'I think he was abused thing.' _

"Here we are" Dean sighed happily opening the door, "you ok learning down here or did you wanna go into my room and learn alone?" Castiel shrugged.

"I could help" Sam suggested.

"That ok with you Cas?" Dean asked. He wasn't so sure about it. He wanted to teach Cas alone but he didn't want to say no to Sam at the same time because Sam was his brother and Castiel needed all the help he could get, "no. I'll try alone first but if I ever need help, helping him. I'll call. Thanks"

"No problem. I'll be upstairs doing homework then" Sam darted up the steps to the next floor.

"Cas" Dean said walking over to a set of draws and hunting through them, "come site over here" he pointed to the dinning table and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. Castiel who was just standing by the door now moved to sit next to Dean and the table.

"Write the alphabet" Dean said. So Castiel, even though he didn't think it would help wrote A-Z.

"This one" Dean pointed to A, "is pronounced, aye. Thats how you say it. Aye." Dean wrote under the letter A, aye. You try, aye."

After a long time of moaning and grounding and sighing Castiel finally said,  
"yuh"

"Wrong letter, lad" Dean smiled, "no biggie. Aye"  
"yay"

**"aye" **

"ye"

**"aye" **

"a"

**"aye"**

"aye" Castiel finally said.

"See. I knew you could do it!" Dean shouted, clapping and cheering, he patted Castiel on the back. "This one" he pointed to the letter B, "is pronounced, "bu. Can you say it bu?"

After even more moaning and groaning Castiel said,

"u"

**"bu"**

"b"

**"bu" **

"bbbbuuuu"

**"bu"**

"bu?"

"See. It's easy when you get the hang of it" Dean patted Castiel on the back.

"This one" he said after a few other letters were done and dusted, pointing to the letter G "is said ge." More moaning and groaning and sighing and frustrated huffing,

"e"

**"ge" **

"g"

**"ge"**

"eeeeeg"

**"ge"**

"gggge"

**"ge" **

"eeege?"

**"ge" **

"ggggeg?"

**"ge" **

"ge?"

By now most people would have given up and walked away or at least been bored and frustrated. Dean was actually enjoying himself. He was with his best friend and he was helping him.

"This one" he pointed to the letter T, "is said tu. Can you say it, tu?"

"t"

**"tu" **

"u"

**"tu" **

"ta"

**"tu" **

"te"

**"tu"**

"tttttu"

**"tu"**

"uuut"

**"tu" **

"tu?"

"I told you, I told you could do it. Soon enough you could go home and say the hole alphabet" Dean congratulated him.

Every now and then Sam would come down and make sure things were ok. Dean never really had much time for people who took a long time to do things or learn things, but with Castiel it was like he was a hole new person. He was happy and he was helpful. Castiel was helping Dean too, neither of them knew it, but Sam could see that Dean was slowly becoming a better person. He was happy and that was a huge change. Sam smiled, he hoped Cas stuck around after this because he made Dean so glow and it had been years since Dean had be happy in anyway.

"This one" Dean pointed to the letter Z, "is said zed" he wrote it under the letter, "z-e-d. Can you say it, z-e-d?"

"z"

"zed"

"e"

"zed"

"d"

"zed"

"zde"

"zed"

"dez"

"zed"

"ezd"

"zed"

"dez"

"zed"

"zzzeeed?"

"Cas, your doing great" Dean smiled at him, "come on, let's take a break." Dean pulled the smaller man up off he seat and dragged him to the couch and pushed him on it before sitting next to him.

"Can I join you?" Sam asked walking over with a drink of orange juice. Dean nodded, his arm layed out on the back of the couch behind Cas. "Your doing good Cas. Really" Sam assured him.

"He sure is" Dean agreed looking from his brother to his best friend. "Cas" Dean said, his hand hitting Castiel's shoulder and forcing Castiel's head to face him, "your doing good. Well done. I'm proud of you!" Castiel looked at him, he wasn't aware of it but he was - smiling. No one had ever said they were proud of him before. Not that he could remember at least and it felt nice.

"I'll say it then you say it ok?" Dean asked after their break. **"A"**

"ay"

**"B"**

"B"

**"C" **

"ssseeeee"

**"D"**

"D"

**"E"**

"eh"

**"F"**

"fu"

**"G"**

"gee"

**"H"**

"hu"

**"I"**

"I"

**"J"**

"gu"

**"K"**

"ku"

**"L"**

"L"

**"M"**

"e-m"

**"N"**

"e-n"

**"O"**

"O"

**"P"**

"pu"

**"Q"**

"k-u"

**"R"**

"u-r"

**"S"**

"e-sssss"

**"T"**

"teeeee"

**"U"**

"u-oooo"

**"V"**

"vvvv-eeeeee"

**"W"**

"d-u-bbbbb-lllll-u"

**"X"**

"X"

**"Y"**

"w-i-y"

**"Z"**

"z-eeeee-dddddddd"

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z" Dean repeated altogether. Castiel swolled, he was nervous. Dean put his hand over Castiel's, "don't worry, if you get it wrong, finish it and we can always go over it again" he assured him. Castiel nodded.

"Ay, b, sssseeee, d, eh, fu, gee, hu, i, gu, ku, L, e-mmm, eee-n, o, puuu, k-u, u-r, e-ssss, tee, u-oooo, v-eee, d-u-bbb-lll-u, x, w-iiii-y, zzzz-e-dddd" Castiel said, hanging his head. He just couldn't do it.

"You're still learning. You'll get there" Dean assured him, "It'll take a while. You're properly doing better than I was when I started learning. Come on, it's time to get you home."

"Bye, Cas" Dean said at Castiel's front door. Castiel needed to say, thank you. But he didn't know how. So he just hugged him instead. Micheal who had opened the door to them before that was amazed. Castiel, as he has said, almost doesn't communicate at all so to see that was amazing. He just started at Dean in admiration.

"How did you do that?" he asked as Castiel walked inside.

"I don't know" Dean sighed smiling as Castiel sat on the couch between Anna and Gabriel.

"So, Cas" Micheal said closing the door, "what did you learn?"


	7. Chapter 6 - Kisses:

**Silent Angel:**

Kisses:

"Hey Cas" Dean smiled running towards the boy who was looking at the books in the Library.  
"Shhh" said the Librarian.

"Sorry" he whispered, tapping Castiel on the shoulder so he turned around, "you did great at learning last night. I know I told you before I just wanted to tell you again because - because - well you did good man" Dean shrugged, Castiel just smiled at him and nodded. "I'm going to take that as a thank you. Getting a new book already?" Castiel showed him the cover of the book he was looking at. "Stephen King? His good. I only read one of his but it's good. I'm not a big reader but he can most defently write." Castiel chuckled, Dean was acting strange what was wrong with him? He usually didn't ramble like this. "Come on, we need to get to gym. Your house, tonight?" Dean reminded him, "don't forget."

Alister and Crowley hadn't spoken to Dean or Castiel for a while. They watched a lot and they whispered to each other about them but Dena and Cas weren't bothered by it one bit. Since the hole bath room thing everyone had been whispering about them and neither of them really cared.

"You gonna change now or are you gonna wait?" Dean asked Castiel noticing he had gotten his things out but hadn't started changing yet. "You're gonna wait, right?" Castiel nodded, "want me to wait with you" Castiel shock his head, "sure?" he nodded again. "Ok. Want me to stay in here with you while you change?" Castiel shock his head, "you sure?" Castiel nodded, "ok. But I'll only be outside!" So after everyone else ad left the changing room Castiel had started getting changed.

Dean was left standing outside wondering why Castiel was so afraid to show people his body. Dean was pretty sure Castiel didn't look that bad under the clothes and the trench coat he never seemed to take off. **Not that he thought about guys that way** because he didn't. Did he? He didn't even know anymore. But why was Castiel so afraid of even Dean seeing him get changed. He knew Dean wouldn't laugh or make fun of him but he was still afraid to let him see what he really looked like, which only backed up his abuse theory. And boy did it make Dean's blood boil to think of someone doing that to their own flesh and blood. Finally Castiel came out the changing room, closing the door behind him.

"I don't get why you change alone, is there a chance you'll ever tell me?" Dean asked, Castiel just like always shifted uncomfortably next to him. "I know I shouldn't mention it, I just, I'm just worried about you, I always worry about you." Castiel tilted his head a little at Deans words, "you know what I mean, man. You're my friend and that's what friends do they worry about each other."

"Dodge ball!" The teacher said, "one game, one rule. Two teams. Crowley, and Dean team captains, pick your teams then play. Go!" Castiel wasn't sure if he should be happy or not about Dean choosing him, sure it meant he didn't have to throw balls at Dean but it just gave Crowley and Alister a chance to hit him again. And right now Castiel and Dean were the only two people they were aiming for. Castiel was doing good. He wasn't much of a thrower but he was a great dodger leaving Dean to wonder if he got much practice, it was a plan, Castiel would dodge the balls and Dean would throw them. Because Castiel was such a good dodger their team won every time, leaving Alister and Crowley unhappy with themselves.

"Cas, you showering later?" Castiel nodded, "want me to wait?" Castiel shrugged, "can I shower with you? I don't mean with you in the same shower, I meant in my own shower but at the same time as you" Dean paniced and tried re-phrasing his words. Cas just chuckled, "is that a yes?" Castiel shock his head. "At the same time?" Castiel shock his head again, "ok fine. I'll shower now and I'll wait her for you to finish showering, ok?" Castiel nodded. "Good." Castiel couldn't help but to smile at Deans messed up words. He was doing that a lot lately and it was amusing to watch and listen to. He'd say something wrong and then he'd try to correct himself and sometimes just drop himself further in it. Castiel would just laugh, not knowing how to correct his best friend that's all he could do. "You think this is funny don't you?" Dean asked when Castiel came walking out of the showers fully dressed. Castiel looked at him, titled head, confused expression. "Me, getting my words in a muddle? It's not!" Castiel smiled again. Most of the time he didn't even know he was smiling, he just done it. And Dean though it was cute that he couldn't he was smiling. It made Dean fell special that out of everyone else who tried, it was him who could get Castiel to talk, well almost talk, he could kinda say the alphabet. "What is it with you and never walking around in just a towel?" Dean asked as they walked to their next class, which they hadn't even figured Dean was in yet, "not that I wanna see you in just a towel, because I don't. I'm not saying that I don't think you look good because you do and I don't mean that in a weird homosexual way because I don't. Because I'm not gay, not that it's not ok to be gay because it is, I'm just not gay and It's weird that all the other guys are ok walking around with just a towel on even Johnny and you've seen the size of him, yet theres hardly anything of you and you have to cover yourself up all the time."

Castiel didn't answer. He just carried on walking.

"I know you don't like me talking about it and I know if you could talk you would tell me to shut the fuck up but Cas, if there is anything bothering you, if theres something that your insecure about, you can tell me. I know how it feels to be insecure to worry about what others think and in all honesty to get over that all you have to do is grow a pair of balls and suck it up!" They walked into Castiel's ICT class and Dean didn't even reliese he wasn't meant to be there and neither did the teacher by the fact that he didn't mention Dean wasn't on the register. Dean was to busy talking to Castiel to notice he was in the wrong class.

"You know if you could talk I'd listen right?" Dean asked Cas, he just wanted to be sure Castiel knew he was always there. Castiel nodded his head with a sigh, "good. Don't you dare forget it!"

"Work please" the teacher hissed at them. When Dean turned to the computer and relised he had no idea what he was meant to be doing, he remember he was meant to be in cooking class.

"Shit" he whispered, Castiel looked at him, "I'm in the wrong class" he informed his friend. He would have left if it wouldn't have caused him embarrassment to admit he was in the wrong lesson so he could be excused from the room.

But that kept them laughing all day. All the way home. Micheal was surprised to open the door to a laughing Castiel,

"How do you do it?" Micheal asked Dean before he stepped inside.

"I have no idea" Dean smiled, "is there a room we could work in alone, it's just when we did this at my house we noticed Castiel learned better when it was just us."

"Um" Micheal began, "we just, we like to make sure we can see each other, will having the door open be a problem?"

"Not for me but I'm sure about Cas because like I said he worked better when it was just the two of us because my brother was home and he can't seem to keep his ass still. Cas did better when I was the only one listening."

"I understand that" Micheal assured him, "I do, it's just, certain things that have happened, cause us to keep taps on each other. We just, we like knowing each other's safe, especially when we let strangers in who ask to go into rooms alone with them." Castiel stepped in and pulled Dean away. He left his bedroom door open but sat Dean down on his bed.

"10:00 pm was it Dean?" Micheal shouted from the living room.  
"Yeah" Dean replied, he turned back to Cas, "what was he on about in there, certain things have happened. What happened to you Cas? What happened?"

Castiel never answered Dean he just stared blankly at the duvet, not being able to look at the others mans face knowing that if he did, he'd cry.

"We'll just get on with the lesson then" Dean said after a few minutes, "We'll be learning names today." Dean pulled out a piece of paper and and a pen so he could write down the words as well. "My name is Dean. I'll write how you spell it and underneath that I'll write it how you say it." So Dean wrote the word Dean and under that he wrote D-ee-n. Which is how it's spelt. "D-E-A-N" Dean repeated. Castiel moaned and groaned and sighed and winned for awhile before he could finally mutter the word, "den"

**"Dean" **

"Dan?"

**"Dean" **

"Den?"

"Close enough" Dean smiled, ruffling Castiel's hair. It was so smooth and thick, like the hair of an angel. Castiel used his hands to put his hair back into place and not listening until it was fixed. "My brothers name is Sam. S-A-M" Dean wrote it he had to write it twice because Sam is spelt and said the same way.

"Sm" Castiel said  
**"Sam" **

"S-aaa-mm"

**"Sam" **

"Ssss-a-m?"

"Good" Dean said, "your doing good." Dean patted his shoulder. "Your oldest brother, Micheal. M-i-c-e-a-l" Dean sounded it out as he wrote it down and showed Castiel. **"Micheal."**

"Mikeal"  
**"Micheal" **

"Mickeal?"

**"Micheal" **

"Miceal?"

"Well done" Dean said again. "Lucifer. L-U-C-I-F-E-R. Again it sounds the way it's spelt." Dean showed Castiel the paper and said it again, "Lucifer."

"Lucyfer"

**"Lucifer" **

"Lucifr"

**"Lucifer" **

"Loocifer?"

**"Lucifer" **

"Lucifr?"

"Near enough" Dean agreed. Castiel was trying hard and he should have known he would get it straight away. "Gabriel. G-AB-R-E-I-L. It is said like it written. Dean explained again" showing Castiel the paper.

"Gabral"

**"Gabriel" **

"Gabril"

**"Gabriel" **

"Gabrel"

**"Gabriel" **

"Gabral"

"If you can get away with calling him that" Dean thought again, who was next? Balthazar. "Balthazar" he said, "B-A-T-H-Z-A-R. Mostly like it's written, missing out the L" Dean pointed it out when he showed Castiel the paper again.

"Balazar?"

**"Balthazar" **

"balhzar"

**"Balthazar" **

"Baltazar?"

"Sounds like it" Dean said, "enough like it to work. Who's next? Anna?" Dean wrote, "Anna. A-NN-A."

"Ana?"

**"Anna" **

"Annnnna"

"See, your getting it" Dean smiled, turning the page. "Uriel. U-O-R-EL"

"Urel"

**"Uriel" **

"Uorl"

**"Uriel"**

"Uril"

**"Uriel" **

"Urel"

"See. I knew you could do it, just two more names, Cas. I know you'll do it. The last on especially. Ralpheal. R-A-L-F-I-E-L" Castiel looked at the paper Dean showed him and said

"Rafel"

**"Ralpheal"**

"Ralfel"

**"Ralpheal" **

"Ralphel"

"See. Your doing great. Last one, then you can take a break ok. I promise. Castiel. C-A-S-T-E-L. Thats your name" Dean smiled at him, "the best name in the world, that is."

"Castle?"

**"Castiel" **

"Castl"

**"Castiel" **

"Castil"

**"Castiel" **

"Casel"

**"Castiel" **

"Castiel?"

"You said it. You said it 100% right. Cas, you did it!" Dean tackled the boy knocking him backwards on the bed, "sorry" he said climbing of him, "ok. Well you did it. You can have a break now. You have your own t.v? What do you watch?" Dean flicked the telly on. "Cartoon? Cool."

"We'll work on hello and good bye next time" Dean assured him, Castiel nodded. It was raining and he was just standing outside Deans front door with him, talking although it was clear Micheal (despite how dry he was because he had a car) was fed up with waiting. "Then please and thank -" Dean was cut off by Castiel's lips over his own. Dean just remembered thinking, _'Wow this is amazing.' _He turned his head, he pulled Castiel closed, tightened his grip. He was actually enjoying it. When Castiel pulled away it was clear how confused he was and how scared of what he was feeling, before Dean could even explain, Castiel had run off and Micheal had driven away. Sam opened the door to a very wet and confused Dean standing there.

"Dean" Sam said bringing his brother back to earth, "you ok? How was the lesson?"

"It was, good" Dean sighed his eyes fixed on the end of the road the car had gone down.

"Whats the matter?" Sam asked his brother pulling him inside so he could dry.

"He kissed me" Dean said his hand ghosting over his lips.

"And?"

"It was - good. To say the least" Dean smiled with out even knowing it, just like Cas does.

"What was that?" Micheal asked his brother in the car. Castiel shrugged, he didn't know, he knew what kissing was, a lot of people in books did it, a few in films he'd seen as well. He didn't even know he was doing it until he was half way through doing it, it was like he was possessed or something. But boy did it feel good. "You don't know do you?" Micheal asked. Castiel shock his head, "do you love him?" Castiel shrugged, he wasn't even sure what love was. He'd read about it and he'd watched it but having never felt it and in books and films its always explained differently he wasn't sure what this feeling in his stomach was. What was he going to tomorrow when he had face Dean at school all day for a english trip? What was he gonna say to him, he was sure if Dean liked it or not? If Dean didn't, could they be friends? In books and films things like that, they always messed up.


	8. Chapter 7 - Emotions:

**Silent Angel:**

Emotions:

(Hey guys. I hope your enjoying the story so far. If this high-school AU does well then I might write another one, let me know what you think about that. Also I was thinking about giving Sam a boyfriend or girlfriend in one of the next few chapters. Let me know who you think his boyfriend or girlfriend should be. Thanks for your support so far. I love you all.)

"Cas, you getting ready for school?" Micheal asked from his littlest brothers doorway. "Castiel, come on. You can't just sit around here all day, I have work" Micheal sat on the end of Castiel's bed. "This is about Dean isn't it? Is it the kiss? Your afraid to face him aren't you? From what I saw he was kissing you back, but if you really want to miss the school trip, I'll call in and tell them your sick. But I do have to go to work." Castiel nodded as his brother left the room.

It's not that Castiel didn't want to see Dean because he did but after yesterday, he didn't think he could face him. What if Dean didn't feel the same? Castiel couldn't face the rejection.

"Castiel" Anna shouted, "Dean's on the phone. He wants to know if you want a lift today?"

"Anna, Castiel isn't going to school today" Micheal shouted at her.

"Ok, sorry" Anna replied, "what am I meant to say to Dean?"

"Tell him, Castiel isn't feeling well" Gabriel suggested.

"You could always tell him, Casey's dead" Lucifer added.

"Lucifer!" Micheal rolled his eyes.

"Never mind I got it" Anna told him, putting the phone back to her ear, "Castiel isn't feeling well. So, he won't be coming in today...I understand that its a field trip but if he isn't felling well then he won't be going...Ok. Bye."

"What did he say?" Micheal asked her pulling on his coat ready for work.

"He told me to let Cas know that he hopes he gets better soon and to tell him that he needs to talk to him" Anna replied.

"That can't be good" Gabriel muttered.

"Why not?" Anna asked picking up her collage bag.

"Because, if it was all ok then he would have said he wanted to talk to Castiel but because he said I need to talk to Cas, it sparks up a few warning signs" Gabriel turned to Micheal, "did everything seem alright when you dropped Dean off home yesterday?"

Noticing Micheal change in expression everyone jumped on him,  
"What"

"They didn't argue did they?"

"Did they have a fight?"

"Are they going out?"

"Which one of them made the first move?"

"Did Dean hit him?"

"Everyone just shut up!" Micheal shouted, his eyes flicking to Castiel's bedroom, noticing he was still in bed he turned back to his siblings. "Castiel kissed him"

"No way"

"Yeah. It looked like Dean was kissing him back but something in Castiel changed last night. Something I've never seen in him before."

"What was it?" Uriel asked.

"Castiel was confused. Something he'd never been before. It was like he was scared and happy all at the same time."

"Love?" Lucifer asked, "it's just a word. It don't mean anything"

"Maybe it does to Cas" Anna shrugged. "I think it's a good thing. Cas needs some one."

"Yeah, well. We all got other places to be so, let's go there. Its clear Castiel wants to be alone so, lets let him be" Micheal walked back into Cas's room. "Don't forget to do your morning chores. Oh, and eat something! I'll see you when I get back."

Finally Castiel was there alone. He rolled out his bed and walked into the kitchen. The house was so spotless all the time anyway, where was the point in doing his chores? They didn't even need doing. Everything was already clean. Castiel made himself some toast, did the washing up, put everything away, did some dusting and polishing then he just collapsed on the couch and let out a sigh. What was he gonna do? He couldn't hide from Dean forever. They had lessons together and he would have to go back to class at some point. What could he do? He was too afraid of what he didn't know to even talk about it (if he could actually talk).

It had been many minutes and Castiel was still on the couch. Staring at the ceiling. Trying to work how to handle Dean situation. Dean was his friend, so surely even if he didn't feel the same was they could still be friends, right? Castiel wasn't even sure if he was feeling anything or if he was just acting on some hormone that most teenagers got at his age. He was so confused he felt like screaming. He was trying to hold it in as much as he could, it was still rather early and he didn't want to wake anyone in the neighborhood up. Then the door bell rang and he did scream. His peaceful thoughts interrupted by the bell. When it rang again he got up to answer it.

"Cas" came Deans voice. Castiel froze. Standing by the door still not having opened it, he wasn't even sure he should. "Open the door! I heared you scream is everything ok?" Well Dean knew he was there now anyway, might as well let him in. Castiel opened the door and walked back over to the couch. Dean closed the door behind him, "you alright?" he asked again. Castiel didn't answer, "what's the matter? Something has to be wrong, Micheal kept you off school for Christ sake. Remember the other day, when I told you that you can tell me anything, if your hurt or somethings wrong, you can tell me no matter what?" Castiel nodded, "then why don't you at least give me a hint as to what is it that's bothering you? I'll always listen to you man, even when you have nothing to say!" Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "you can tell me."

Castiel let out another sigh and hung his head.

"What is it?" Dean asked lifting Castiel's head up. "You can tell me." Castiel pulled away and lent against the back of the couch. Still in his pajamas.

"Nice pajama's" Dean mentioned, hoping that changing the subject would cheer Castiel up. Castiel just nodded, "come on, Cas. Don't be like that, man. This would be easier if you could talk!" Castiel just throw him a look that was a cross between hurt and apologetic. Dean was right, if Castiel could talk this would be easier.

"I didn't mean if like that" Dean quickly said, "Cas, i'm sorry. Listen, if you ever want me to listen even if you have nothing to say, all you have to do is find me. No matter where I am, what I'm doing. I will always be here for you."

Castiel didn't reply, he didn't even move. He just looked at the ceiling. Castiel didn't want to talk anymore. He just wanted to enjoy the silence. He wanted to know the Dean would enjoy his company even if there was no talking at all.

"Cas, I wanna talk to you about something" Dean said. Here it comes, the talk about how Dean didn't feel for Castiel that way and how it made it him feel uncomfortable and how they would have to take a break from each other, blah, blah, blah. "You know last night. When we kissed." That made Castiel look at him. He said, when we kissed instead of when you kissed me, meaning Micheal was right, Dean did kiss him back. "Cas, it was obvious that you were confused and scared. Like you didn't know what was going on and I want to explain what was going on. You were clearly knew to that sort of emotion and I just want to clear that up for you. If you're okay with that, are you?" Castiel nodded, he wanted to know what Dean had to say on the subject.

"Ok. Well when two people get close they get comfortable and kissing is a way that people show each other how much they care and appercaite their compassion or enjoy their company and that's what you were doing. Since I know that you are knew to emotions and reactions like that, I think it's only fair for you to be confused and I want you to know that I'm not mad at you, I don't want to break the friendship over something like that. I mean, it's good that your getting used to emotions. I want you to know that I enjoyed it, I enjoy being around you and I love your company and I like being with you and if you wanted to know more about emotions I am more than happy to help just tap me on the shoulder and I'm there." Dean smiled at Castiel who was now ready to throw his arms around him and never let go.


	9. Chapter 8 - That Smile:

**Silent Angel:**

That smile:

"Hello" Dean said, this was the third time him and Cas had been over this word. Why was it so hard for him?

"H-h-h" Castiel sighed in frustration again.

"It's ok. Do you want to take a break?" Dean asked, they'd been going over it for about an hour now and it didn't usually take Castiel this long to learn a word. Dean thought he knew why Castiel was being slow today, when Dean picked Castiel up for school that day Micheal had told him it was the anniversary of their dad's death. Castiel nodded.

"I'm sorry about you're dad, by the way."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably and tried scratching his back, but failing.

"Let me get that for you" Dean offered, digging his nails into Cas's back and scratching. "Good?"

Castiel nodded again and Dean removed his hands. He felt something under Cas's shirt as he scratched, he tried dismissing it but there was something weird about the way it felt.

"Is it hurting again?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded as he sat next to Dean on the couch.

"Want me to look at it?" Dean asked, "I might be able to do something?" Castiel backed up a little, shaking his head.  
"Ok" Dean nodded, "that's fine. I just want you to know, I won't laugh at you, you know. If you don't want me to look that - that's fine. It doesn't matter. T.v?" Castiel snatched the remote from Dean and flicked on some cartoons. Dean smiled, typical Cas. He loved watching that cat go after that mouse. And Dean loved watching Cas smile as the mouse wacked the cat on the head with a variety of objects.

"Dean" Sam called down the stairs,

"What's up Sammy?" Dean yelled back as his brother came down the stairs.

"I'm just going out quickly. Ruby text me, says we need to talk, I gotta go, but I'll be back for dinner, ok?" Sam said throwing on his coat.

"Yeah, just don't bring her back!" Dean smiled, "Cas, is staying for dinner today, is that alright?"  
"Yeah" Sam said, "bye Dean. Bye Cas." He closed the door behind him.

Dean looked back at Castiel who was just staring at him,

"What?" Dean asked the silent boy, "Don't you want to stay for dinner? Don't worry, you'll still get home on time... Watch your cartoons." Castiel smiled and turned his face to the telly again. Dean watched Castiel as his face lite up like a Christmas tree and he laughed like he'd never been happier (to be honest, this is the happiest Castiel had ever been). Dean had his eyes fixed on Castiel's. They were so blue and deep. The windows to the soul and only when he laughed and smiled could Dean see how damaged Castiel was. Like he was an angel who had lived forever and seen so much horror and the beauty of it all was, Castiel could still smile and laugh even after all he'd suffered. Dean smiled down at his best friend. Castiel looked up at him and titled his head in confusion.

"You look cute when you smile" Dean told him, "you should wear a smile more often."

Castiel blushed and turned his attention back to the t.v. Neither of the boys relised it but they were slowly and slowly moving closer together. Dean had his arm on the back of the couch, his hand almost touching Cas's shoulder and Cas's head was so close to Dean's should that one little move would make it so his head was laying on it.

"Den" Castiel said. Dean looked at him, knowing he was trying to say his name.

"What is it?" Dean asked smiling at him. Castiel pointed to the cat. "It's a cat. C-A-T. Cat."

"Ct"

"Cat"

"Catt?"

"Yeah. Cat" Dean laughed slightly. At least Castiel was keen to learn. Castiel was feeling rather pleased with himself and turned away with a constant grin on his face.

About an hour later Sam walked back in.

"I'm back" his voice sounded gloomy,

"Hey" Dean said not looking back at him, his eyes still fixed on Castiel.

"H-a-ll-o" Castiel finally said. Dean smiled more than ever, Castiel was getting better at talking by the second. "Cas, you said it!" Maybe Dean was pushing him to hard to learn, Castiel didn't need to be taken into a room and sit in silence while Dean spoke words at him, Castiel needed a fun learning space, the t.v, laughs, smiles and conversation. He had to deal with one school a day, he didn't need another one.

"What's the matter with you anyway?" Dean asked finally turning around to watch his brother sit in the arm chair next to the couch.  
"Ruby, dumped me" Sam muttered.  
"And you upset about that?" Dean asked, "she clung to you like a lost puppy! Did she tell you why?"

"No. She just...walked away."

"Sorry" Dean apologized.

"Why are you watching Bugs bunny?" Sam asked noticing the program they seemed to be so engaged in.

"Cas likes it. He seems to be doing well, learning I thought taking a break would be a good idea."

"Bu-s b-i-nn-y" Castiel stuttered a little more on that on but he got it mostly right.

"Bugs bunny, that's it" Dean said, "you're really getting good at this, Cas. Wanna help me cook dinner?" Castiel nodded and followed Dean to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room.

Castiel held a chip up on his fork.

"Chip"

"cip"

"Yeah" Dean nodded, "chip." Castiel blushed, again and looked away with his sheepish smile.

Sam chuckled. It was funny to see his brother flirt with Castiel and not even reliese he was doing it.

"Cas, your doing really good. I'm so proud of you" Dean smiled stealing a chip from his plate. Castiel frowned and stole from Dean's plate.

"Hey!" Dean shouted shaking his head with his playful smirk.

"So, well done today. I'll see you at school tomorrow. And - uh, yeah. Well done. Goodbye" Dean smiled his hands placed on the smaller boys shoulders. Castiel looked up at him,

"G-g" he hung his head.

"It's ok. You'll get there" Dean smiled, slowly he bent down and kissed Castiel's checks before getting back in his car and waving as he drove away. Micheal opened the door to Castiel and shut it after him.

"Are guys a couple yet?" Anna asked before he even had time to breath in the air. Castiel gave her a witty smirk.


	10. Chapter 9 - Wings:

**Silent Angel:**

Wings:

"Hello" Crowley said pushing Castiel into the lockers, "it's been awhile."

"Let him go!" Dean shouted, he was ready to attack Crowley when Alister threw him in the lockers as well.

"We've missed you. Where have you been hiding?" Alister asked his eyes fixed on Dean.

"We've been around" Dean said trying to push Alister off of him. Castiel wasn't even trying, he was just staying perfectly still, eyes bouncing from Crowley to Alister.

"Still not talking then I see?" Crowley looked at Castiel and slapped him, "why can't you just talk? I bet you can. The only reason you haven't is because you know as soon as you can, Dean-o is gonna walk from you."

"Cas, you know I won't do that" Dean said defensively.

"Yes you will. You'll come back to us, join the gang. Your only messing with him. You know he loves right? Or are you really that blind?" Alister butted in. Castiel blushed but didn't say anything.

"You can't prove that!" Dean said still trying to get away.

"You love him too don't you?" Crowley asked his eyes now fixed on Dean. "Thats what it is. You fell the same way."

"Answer me!" Crowley yelled. Alister raised his fist and threw in Dean's face. Castiel heard Dean's nose crack and that was it. He lost it. He pushed Crowley off of him and ran at Alister, knocking him to the floor and hitting him. For a while Dean could only watch, still try prosses everything. Then things were going to far. Castiel was holding both boys against the locker by their throats. The sound of heels on the floor caught Dean's attention,

"Cas, we gotta go. A teachers coming, your about to get in trouble we have to go" Dean dragged Castiel away. Knowing Castiel wouldn't hit him, although it didn't stop him from trying to get away.  
"Calm down" Dean said throwing him in a cubical and locking the door behind him.

"Castiel listen to me" he shouted pushing Castiel backwards so he sat on the toilet and Dean sat on the floor, head leaning on the door, "you have to start controlling this temper thing. You have to know when to use it and when not to. Look at me"

Castiel raised his head from his hands, blue eyes meeting green.

"I will find a way to help you control it, you will learn how to talk and I will never leave you. Do you understand?"

Castiel nodded breathlessly.

"Good" Dean said moving closer to the mute boy on the toilet seat. "Are you calm?"

Castiel nodded again, resting his shaking hand on Dean shoulder.

"No, your not" Dean panted. "Take a few minutes ok. If your not calm all you have to do is make it clear. You don't have to lie."

Castiel put his head in his hands again. What happened? He just suddenly flipped. Neither Crowley nor Alister did anything to him, not really. But when Alister's fist collided with Dean's face, Castiel felt like a fire had started within him and he just lost control. He didn't know what had happened and it was scaring him but he knew Dean was safe now and he was ok. So he could start calming down now. Dean was with him and Dean was worried about him.

Castiel caught his breath but he would stop shaking. The bell rang but he wouldn't go. He couldn't, not until his hands were steady at least. The school would wanna call Micheal and Micheal wouldn't be pleased.

"Do you want to be alone for awhile?" Dean asked, his eyes still fixed on the boy in front of him. Castiel shock his head, still trying to steady his hands.

"Theres no rush take all the time you need" Dean said, his hand rubbing Castiel shoulder as he stood up. "Do you want some water?" Castiel shock his head.

"Did you want to go home?" Dean asked, Castiel thought for awhile. Sure he did but what would Micheal say? Castiel nodded.

"I'll call your brother. Then you get home and have a hot shower! You need it, look at you." Dean said taking his phone from his front jeans pocket.

"Micheal? Hey, I'm gonna drive Cas home, does he have a key, cause your working and the others are busy too. No, his fine, just a little shaking. He got in a fight and I only just managed to pulling away. I'm gonna drive him home so he can calm down. Ok. You're welcome, yeah I will. Sure I can do that. No problem. Ok, I got it, good bye. Yes good bye" Dean hung up the phone and text Sammy, saying:

_Hi Sam, I gotta drive Cas home so you'll have to walk home today, sorry but his brother says I shouldn't leave him alone so, I gotta stay with him. Let me know you get home alright and no wild parties I am still coming home! Order some pizza or something. I'll see you when I get home. Take care. _

"Come on Cas. Home time" Dean said helping his friend up, Castiel was so shaking he couldn't even stand properly. Dean steadied him and pulled Castiel's arm around his shoulder before placing his free arm around Cas's waist, "I got you" he whispered carrying the boy out to his car. "Let's get you home." Dean started the car and drove down the road that leads to Castiel's house. "Are you always like this after fights?"

Castiel shrugged, his last fight with Crowley and Alister didn't leave him shaking but his last fight at his old school did and when he was in pre-school and then two more in elementary, but it was rare and he had more fights than just 5. Especially in elementary.  
"Cas?" Dean said noticing the boy had gotten lost in his thoughts. "We're here." Dean got out and walked round to open Cas's door for him, since Castiel was still shaking, the memory of Alister hitting Dean in the face replying his head. "Key's?" Dean asked. Castiel tried to steady his hand enough to unlock the door but Dean had to open it instead. "You go take a nice hot shower" Dean said taking Castiel's coat of and hanging it up, along with his own, "and I'll see if I can find some food for lunch." Castiel nodded and walked into the bathroom.

It was about an hour later and Dean heard the bathroom door unlock but no one stepped out. He heard something fall, not sure if Castiel threw it, dropped it, knocked it or feel himself.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, "You alright?" Duh, Castiel can't answer. Dean got up and opened the door. Castiel hadn't finished getting dressed yet. He only had his bottom half covered and noticing Dean had suddenly opened the door he blushed, straightened up and turned to face him.

"I thought I heard something fall" Dean apologized his face going red. "Wait a minute. Cas" he said as Cas held up a shampoo bottle that was on the ground. Dean was looking in the mirror that Castiel had his back to. "Turn around for a sec." Castiel stayed still. "Cas, you have to trust me, turn around" Dean asked more forcefully this time, taking a step towards the half naked boy in front of him. Still Castiel didn't move. "There's a mirror behind you Cas, so wether you turn around so I can see them properly, I can still see them!" Castiel sighed, how could he be so carless. He usually checked these things. Dean had been scrambling his mind since they first met and now Dean knew about Castiel's wings. Eventually Castiel sighed and turned, head hung in shame.

With his forefinger Dean traced the scars in the shape of angel wings. "What happened?" Castiel didn't answer. He didn't know how and even if he could reply, he wouldn't. He didn't know how to explain and he hated thinking about it. The memories flooded back to him and he broke down in tears. Dean, held Castiel from behind and whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Castiel shock his head and turned around. For once Dean saw something in Cas that he was sure no one else had ever seen before. Emotion. Now Dean understood why Castiel didn't express his feelings and had hidden them for so long, something bad had happened to him and instead of talking about it and trying to deal with it, he shut himself of from the world and became a statue, emotionless, silent, distant, a lost child looking for a friend. Castiel's shakes were back again. Dean held his hands in the attempt to steady them. "Come on, I'll put some cartoons on. I'm sorry. I should have knocked first. Come on, please don't cry. I hate seeing you like this." Dean helped Castiel over to the couch and dried his eyes. As Dean sat there, Castiel's face only just visible over his knees, which his arms were keeping tightly close to his body, he wondered if asking Micheal about the wings later was worth it? Micheal didn't really tell Dean anything about Castiel, he just told Dean that he had to wait for Castiel to start talking, but Dean was losing his patience and couldn't wait anymore.


	11. Chapter 10 - Weak knees and butterflies:

**Silent Angel:**

Weak knees and butterflies:

Dean couldn't stop thinking about the way Micheal reacted to him when he mentioned Castiel's scars. Micheal just stood there, back to him, hands on the kitchen counter, head hung.

_"How did you find out about those? Never mind, I don't care. I don't care how close you are to Castiel, he hates it being brought up so I suggest you don't talk about it anymore. If he wants you to know then as soon as you teach him how to talk, I'm sure he'll tell you. You can leave now." _

Dean couldn't stop thinking about those words. _'He hates it being brought up.' _When Dean asked Cas about them he didn't seem angry he just seemed...broken.

Castiel was sitting in the back of Dean's car, since he allowed Sam to sit in the front, he was thinking about Micheal's words to him last night after Dean left.

_'You need to be more Carful.'_ Castiel was being carful, it's not his fault Dean opened the door while he was getting out the shower. Castiel was confused now. He wanted to tell about them, he really did but he kept hearing Micheal's voice in the back of his head telling him not to.

"Well this the most awkward car ride ever" Sam coughed trying to break the silence.

"You alright back there Cas?" Dean asked looking the rear view mirror. Castiel nodded. "You sure. You look like there a lot on your mind. You don't have to lie we're friends remember."

_"Still only friends?"_ Sam thought to himself. _"Is Dean really that stupid? It's obvious Cas like him back."_

"If you ok all you gotta do it yes" Dean said looking back at the window. "If you're not then just say no. Simple."

Castiel was grateful for all of Dean's help and even now that Dean knew about Castiel's 'wings' he was still trying to help and they were still friends. Dean didn't mind Crowley or Alister making fun of him for being friends with Cas. Castiel had never had friends before, usually having friends requires talking.

"Ys" Castiel said finally.

"Yes? Good, that's good" Dean smiled, pulling into the drive way of their house.

John, (Dean and Sam's dad) was watching from the window. Dean opened Castiel's door for him, shut it behind him. John opened the door and let them in,

"You must be Castiel" John said offering the boy his hand. "I've heard a lot about you." Castiel smiled as he shock the older mans hand, "h-a-ll-o" he said shyly.

"Hello. Guys I'm gonna go get some pizza, any thing you want while I'm out?" John asked opening the front door.

"No" they all shock their heads. Sam went up stairs to start his homework, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

Dean wanted to ask Castiel about the scars in the shape of angel wings on his back, but after yesterday he thought he should let Castiel have a break of thinking about things before he asked.

"T.v?" Dean asked gesturing to the couch. Nodding Castiel took a seat on the couch. Casually he flicked through the channels until finding what he wanted. An old episode of coyote and the road runner. Dean chuckled and sat next to Castiel. Dean was more interested in Cas than the program it's self. When Castiel wasn't watching television he just seem quite, emotionless and silent. When the t.v was on he would smile, laugh and that's the way Dean wanted him to be.

"Can you tell me the name of this program?" Dean said after awhile. Castiel hit the button on the remote that told you what you was watching. "No, I want you to tell me, with this" Dean pointed to Castiel's perfect, pink lips.

"C-c-" Castiel stuttered. He hadn't even tried talking since yesterday.

"Coyote and the roadrunner." Dean said as Castiel turned to face him,

"C-o-te n d-a ro-d-ru-nn-r?" Castiel was trying but knowing he was doing it right depressed him and he looked down embarrassed.

"Cas, it's ok. Your doing great" Dean assured him as he lifted his head up, "trust me. You're doing amazing."

"Pizza!" John shouted coming in through the door.

"You hungry Cas?" Dean asked looking at him with a smile.

"Ys" Castiel said, smiling back. There was a warm feeling in his heart and he couldn't understand what it was. He felt like his stomach was full of butterflies. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad but he knew that Dean's smile made his knees feel weak.

John layed the pizza boxes on the table and sat in the armchair, leaving Sam to sit on the end of the couch next to Dean so Dean could still sit next to Cas.

Castiel, who only ate 3 slices of pizza finished first. Sam next only eating 4 and then Dean eating almost as much as his father.

"What time you gotta go home, Cas?" John asked clearing up the rubbish.

"8" Dean answered for him.

"Ok" John said sitting back in the arm chair.

"Hey, Cas, you can help me with some homework?" Dean asked suddenly. Castiel nodded, confused considering Castiel couldn't tell Dean the answer.

"Thanks" Dean pulled the boy of the sofa and towards the stairs and then into his room. They sat in silence while Castiel looked over Dean's homework, finally Castiel handed it pack to him. Having done the working out but written in any answers. Dean was his best friend but there was no way he was going to do Dean's homework for him.

"Thanks" Dean smiled using the working out to write his answers in the boxes. Dean looked back at Castiel, setting his homework aside. Castiel smile made his knees feel weak and his laugh always gave him butterflies.

"Cas" Dean said swolling the lump in his throat, trying to get his words out, "I want to ask you something." Castiel blinked, turning a little so he could face Dean properly. He could sense that Dean was nervous and this worried him a little but he tried no to show it so much. "There's a new cinema opening a few blocks down and I was wonder... Wouldyouliketogowithme?" He said it all at the same time. Castiel didn't understand what we was saying and looked at him blankly.

"Would you like to go to the cinema...with me?" Dean asked again, looking down as if it was hard for him to say.

Castiel nodded, "ys" he said smiling. Dean's knees were weak again. There were no words to describe how happy Castiel made Dean feel at that moment.

"Ok. How's Saturday sound?" Dean asked, trying to keep the clear excitement out of his voice.

"Ys" Castiel said with a little chuckle, he wasn't expecting that. The they were, the butterflies in Dean's tummy. They were back.

"How does 5 sound? That way I can be sure you'll be back by 8?" Dean's smile weakening Cas's knees.

"Ys" Castiel said again. His sile widening as he laid down on Dean's bed.

Dean drove Castiel home, walked him to the door and hugged him good bye.

"I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up." Just like that Dean left. His emotions were driving him crazy and he was confused and scared so he just left. When he got home Sam was waiting for him along with John.

"What?" he asked closing the door behind him.

"Sam tells me you and Cas have feelings for each other" John began.

"What?" Dean asked, slightly angry he turned to Sam.

"You know you do. Have you asked him out yet?" Sam asked surprised at his older brothers irritation.

"We're going out to that new cinema tomorrow. But it's not a date because there are no feelings there!" Dean roared. He was usually so careful about showing his feelings, how could his brother see right through him.

"Even you can't be that stupid" Sam returned.

"Sam" John said sternly. "Dean, I saw the way you were with him today. You really care about him."

"His my best friend" Dean said, _'_

_why am I still hiding my feelings for Cas? They already know!'_

"You just don't want to say how you really feel" Sam told him.

"Why would I deny feeling for someone who makes me as happy as Cas does?" Dean asked starting a feel a little violated.

"I don't know, why would you?" John asked taking a seat in the armchair.

"Because Cas is a guy." Sam said crossing his arms "and your entire life you've liked girls. You've wanted to be with them, in that way. Suddenly Castiel Novak comes along and everything goes Topsy turfy. Here's a boy who can't talk, won't start a fight, won't retaliate if you hit him. A boy you can't figure out and you like that. You can't tell if it's his eyes, his smile or just who he is but you like him, you know in that way. The only reason you won't say it out loud is because your afraid, because as soon as you say it, it becomes real and things get serious and your still afraid of commitment!"

Dean was lost for words. Sam dos right and he knew it. What was he going to do?


	12. Chapter 11 - It's good to be wrong:

**Silent Angel:**

It's good to be wrong:

Castiel looked in his bedroom mirror and moaned in frustration.

"No" Anna sighed from his bed. "You've changed twice already!"

"You look fine" Gabriel spoke up from his seat at Castiel's desk.

Castiel looked disapprovingly at his refection and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Stop it!" Anna shouted, "It took me 15 minutes to get your hair that way."

"Aw leave the poor guy alone sis. His just nervous 'cause his got a date" Gabriel reminded her.

When they saw the embarrassed look on Castiel's face they exchanged looks.

"It is a date, right?"

"He did ask you out, officially, didn't he?"

Castiel turned to them. He knew that him and Dean we're just friends. Dean said it himself. He wasn't to tell anyone they were dating because _he didn't think they were_.

Micheal opened the door and allowed Dean inside.

"Castiel's still in his room getting ready" Micheal told him.

"I thought you didn't like the doors in the house being closed?" Dean said noticing Castiel's shut bedroom door.

"Anna and Gabriel are in there with him" Micheal replied.

"Why?" Dean asked his eyes still fixed on Cas's door.

"How long's it been since Cassie had a date?" Lucifer asked finally looking up from the t.v.

"17 Years" Micheal answered him, then he turned to Dean, "it is a date, isn't it?"

"Yes it is" Dean admitted. He was done denying it. Yes Dean Winchester asked Castiel Novak on a date.

"You listen here" Micheal's face suddenly became serous as he took a step towards Dean. "Castiel has never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. His never even had a friend before. He has always been...alone. I don't want him coming back in tears!"

"He won't. I promise" Dean assured him but Micheal wasn't buying it.

"You made him cry yesterday and I'll be dammed if I let you do that to him again!" Micheal had a look of worry and anger in his eyes.

Dean was lost for words,

"How was he yesterday, after I left?" he finally said.

"He started crying again!" Micheal raised his voice, "He was awfully upset, Dean. When I looked at him I could see it all happening again. He was reliving the event in his head!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too" Dean just started, open mouthed. He didn't know he hurt Castiel that much, that was never his intention.

"No one ever means too" Uriel called from the kitchen.

"I guess I was wrong about you, Winchester" Micheal said invading Dean's space even more, if that was possible.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused as he stepped back to regain his personal space.

"I thought, just for a few days, that you actually cared about Castiel. Ever since he meet you he's been...Happy. That's a big deal for him! He hasn't been happy since he was a baby and I thought, maybe, just maybe he'll be happy again someday. Then I got home from work. I managed to get out early because I told my boss about Castiel and she allowed me to leave earlier than normal but later than I wanted. I got home and you asked me about his scars -"

"How did you find out about those?" Lucifer asked, _'this is starting to get interesting' He thought to himself. _

"I walked in on him when he was getting out the shower" Dean admitted, blushing a little. Lucifer almost burst into a fit of laughter.

"I had to hold while he cried" Micheal contuied. "I had to get him to stop shaking. He hasn't shown any emotion since he was ten. You gave him happiness and then you tore it away again!"

"How did he get those scars anyway?" Dean asked, remembering no one ever answered his question.

"You didn't tell him?" Ralpheal was getting interested now to.

"It was out dad-" Lucifer began only to be interrupted.

"It was an accident" Micheal assured them.

"Yeah, 'cause everyone just accidentality give their kids scars in the shape of angel wings. You should see mine" Dean said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"After out Mother died, our Father just wasn't the same -"

"Lucifer" Micheal warned him.

"Then one day he just...snapped" Lucifer finished.

"I'll never forget it" Micheal finally spoke, turning his back on Dean and walking away. "I had gotten home from school early. I walked in the door and I could Castiel screaming and our Father was - he was laughing. Castiel had the flue so he'd missed school that day. I walked into his room and he was laying there, on his stomach, on the floor. Screaming. Father was sitting in the corner, laughing, rocking backwards and forwards. That's when I noticed the kitchen knife in his hands and it was - it was dripping with blood and I looked at Castiel and his back was all cut up and bleeding. The next thing I knew, Father took a gun out of his pocket, and shot himself in the head -" Micheal trailed off. "Castiel hasn't shown an emotion since then. He hasn't even tried communicating. He used to nod and smile or laugh but since that day he just stopped, trying. Then you came along and he smiled again. I thought maybe Castiel will feel again. This Dean Winchester kid might just be the making of my brother. Then I go home from work the other day and I held him in my arms as he cried and I thought, I was wrong, Dean Winchester will be the end of him. The worst part is that our Father was a religious man. When I walked through the front door, I could him saying between his laughs, _'your my little angel. Daddy's little angel, Castiel'_."

Dean had tears forming in his eyes.

"I promise, I won't hurt him" he whispered, drying his eyes.

"Our father said that too" Lucifer was joining in the conversation again.

"I'll let him know your here" Micheal sniffed and walked towards Castiel's door, he stopped for awhile and listened.

"No, no" he heard Gabriel laughing.

"You do like him thought don't you, you know in that way?" came Anna's voice.

"Ys" Came a voice that Micheal didn't recognise. He opened the door,

"Dean's here" he said forcing himself to smile.

"Did you hear that?" Anna asked excitedly. "Castiel, do it again."

"Ys" Castiel repeated.

"Well done. Your date's here" Micheal said again.

"I thought it wasn't a date?" Gabriel looked at his baby brother confused.

"Dean said it was" Micheal said exiting the room.

Castiel blushed. He didn't think Dean saw it as a date, but he glad he did. He went to walk out of his room when Gabriel grabbed his sleeve.

"Remember, if he tries to force you into anything and you don't want to do it, punch him and run" Gabriel said with a caring smile.

Castiel rolled his, released himself from Gabriel's grip and entered the living room.

Dean's breath was taken away. Castiel always looked good, no doubt about that but right now he looked amazingly good. His hair was, for once, combed. He wasn't wearing his trench coat...yet. He just looked, in a word, hansom.

"Hello" Dean finally managed to say.

"H-a-ll-o" Castiel stuttered out. Everyone started at him, not sure what to say.

"Did he just...talk?" Lucifer wondered.

"Yeah" Gabriel nodded from Castiel's bedroom doorway.

"Ready?" Dean asked, offering Castiel his hand.

"Ys" Castiel smiled at him lovingly and took his hand.

"Have fun" Micheal said closing the door after them.

"Our little Cassie going on a date, who would have thought it" Gabriel joked, his hand over his heart.

"They grow up so fast" Anna put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

Micheal turned to them, "watch them, won't you?"

"So, Cas" Dean sighed, one hand on the steering wheel so he could drive and hold Cas's hand at the same time. "How are you today? Good?"

"Ys" Castiel's smile was wider than his face, how could he not be happy? Dean Winchester asked him on a date. Castiel looked at Dean, had he of known how to ask he was, he would have.

"I'm good too" Dean said, his face lighting up. "I'm better than good actually. You make me, very happy."

Castiel blushed and entangled his fingers with Dean's a little more. Dean's face went a little red as he squeezed Castiel's hand. Dean pulled into the carpark of the new cinema.

"Come on" Dean said, getting out and walking round to open Castiel's door for him. Locking the Car, Dean took Castiel's hand again and led him inside. "What film should we watch? I don't think horrors are your thing. They don't seem to be showing any cartoons though" Dean noticed. Castiel looked around and finally he pointed to one.

"Star trek?" Dean thought, "You'd get along with Sammy. Ok. Fine. Pop corn?"

"Ys"

"Oh and if you need to pee you should go now" Dean suggested.

"Ys"

"I'll be waiting" Dean said kissing Castiel's check before he left.

Castiel walked into the mens toilets and stood by the sinks until someone passed him, Castiel jumped on the person who turned the corner.

"Get off me, Cassie" Gabriel struggled underneath. "Don't be like this, not with me, it was Micheal's Idea!" Castiel sighed and got off his older brother, helping him up.

"Anna's out there too. Micheal wanted us too keep an eye on you. You want us to leave don't you?"

Castiel threw Gabriel the _'duh'_ look.

"Ok. I get it. Don't tell Micheal you caught us" there was that _'duh'_ look again. "You know what I mean. We'll go ok. Just stay safe. I don't want to get in trouble for not protecting you like I was meant to" Gabriel shoved a finger in Cas's face. Castiel, much to his surprise smile and hugged him.

"How many years had it been since we hugged Cassie?" Gabriel wondered. Castiel started counting the years on his fingers. "7?" Gabriel said, "really?"

Castiel nodded. "se-v-n" he said.

"You're getting good at that talking thing, I'll see you at home later. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't so."

Castiel threw him the, _'there's nothing you wouldn't do'_ look and washed his hands before walking out to meet Dean outside.

"Take your time" Dean moaned with a smile. Castiel whipped his still wet hand on Dean's face.

"Eww" Dean wined with a giggle. Castiel chuckled also, but when Dean's wet lips met his dry one's suddenly it wasn't funny anymore. "Not so funny now is it?"

Castiel shock his head and pulled Dean down for another kiss.

Dean walked Castiel to his door,

"I had a great time" Dean said stopping outside, putting his arms around Cas's waist. Castiel gave him the 'ditto' look. Dean chuckled. "I'll see you Monday."

"Ys" Castiel nodded with an extra wide smile. Dean felt his knees get weak, his heart rate increased, he felt nervous. Which wasn't like him at all. He was normally so confident. Castiel noticed the change in Dean's face and became worried.

"Den" he said.

"Cas" Dean cleared his throat. Everyone was watching from the window. Gabriel and Anna had managed to get in without being questioned and were watching too.

"I was wondering, if, wouldyouliketobemyboyfriend?" Castiel started blankly at him, "would you like to be my boyfriend?" Dean said again, more slowly this time.

"Ys" Castiel smiled throwing his arms around Dean.

"Really?" Dean asked in disbelief, "That's great." When Castiel pulled away he kissed him softly, "I'll see you, on Monday." Dean got in his car and waved at Castiel until he was out of sight. Micheal opened the door and everyone jumped on Castiel at the same time.

"How was it?"

"What did you watch?"

"Was he being nice?"

"How far did you get?"

"Everyone let him breath" Micheal ordered breaking it up to let him inside.

"I guess you were wrong about Dean twice" Lucifer whispered in Micheal's ear.

"I guess I was" Micheal smiled, "but for once, I'm glad I was wrong."


	13. Chapter 12 - Blame:

**Silent Angel:**

Blame:

"How'd it go?" John asked after Dean walked through the door.

"It went good" Dean said, when he turned around his brother and father exchanged looks. Dean had the biggest smile on his face that he had worn in years.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked with a giggle.

"I asked Castiel out; he said yes" Dean admitted.

"That's great" Sam smiled, "see, I told you, you wanted him."

"Yeah, you were right. Just this once though!" Dean said ruffling his brothers hair. "I'm going to go upstairs."

"To be?" his father was surprised.

"No. I just, I want to be alone for a while. Relax" Dean explained walking up the stairs. He shut his bedroom door behind him and sighed, lovingly. Hand moving to his lips. He could still fell them tingling from the kiss. It was the best kiss Dean had ever had. The first kiss him and Castiel shared as a couple and it was perfect. Soft, sweet and full of love. The way a kiss should be. He needed to help Castiel deal with his issues and he would do anything to help him.

Castiel layed on his bed, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was so happy. He finally had Dean Winchester, all to himself. He could hold his hand, hug him and kiss him when ever he wanted. Dean Winchester had broken down his walls, Castiel knew he should have let someone in years ago but he was afraid to, Dean got to Cas without even trying. It was like Castiel's walls just broke. As if they knew Dean would get in anyway so they just gave in. Castiel was glad he let Dean in, if Dean never got to him then they would never had go together.

"Hey there Cassie" Came Gabriel's voice from the door way, "sorry about date crashing." Castiel nodded.

"You had fun though?"

"Ys"

"I'm proud of you" Gabriel smiled, "you know for learning to talk, I think Dean just might be good for, you. I'll let you sleep, good night."

"How does he look?" Micheal asked as Gabriel passed him.

"In a word? Happy" Gabriel smiled, "I think Dean is good him. His making him better."

"Yeah" Micheal sighed, "I guess I was wrong about that guy. Go to bed" Micheal patted him on the shoulder and walked over to sit on Castiel's bed. "Hey, Castiel. I was wondering, did you want to have Dean over for dinner, one day?"

"Ys" Castiel answered, his eyes still closed.

"Monday?"

"Ys"

"Ok. I'll give him a call. I'm proud of you, Castiel -" before he could finish, Castiel had thrown his arms around him. It had been years since Castiel had hugged him first. Micheal almost cried at Castiel movement. "Yeah, yeah, your welcome." Micheal said letting his arms hold his baby brother. "It's been seven years since you've hugged me. It's good to have you back, Cas. Where have you been?"

Castiel chuckled.

"I'll let you sleep. I'll call Dean tomorrow, make sure it's cool with him; see you in the morning." Micheal let Castiel go and walked out the room.

Castiel had his first, full nights rest in 10 years. No nightmare and he slept all night, Micheal had to wake him up for the first time in 10 years.

"Castiel, wake up. It's 10 in the afternoon" came Micheal's voice in his ear. "I feel stupid for asking, I mean, I know what you're going to say. You haven't gone there for ten years but I have to ask. Me and Anna were going to go to Dad and Mum's graves. Did you want to come too?"

"Ys" Castiel nodded,

"Ok. Get up, get dressed, get your shoe's on. We'll go when your ready" Micheal was surprised. Castiel was changing but in a good way.

"This is a big step for him so, we need to be sensitive" Anna said sternly, remember how long it took you to go to his grave?"

"Of corse I do" Micheal said sharply.

"I was the only one who went for years. If it's was hard for you, imagine how hard it must be for him. Try not to force him into anything. He might come with us, he might want to get out the car, he might want to enter the cemetery, he might not even want to see the grave. We have to be carful!"

"I know" Micheal whispered, turning towards Castiel's door, "you ready?"

Castiel stepped out and followed them to the car. The car was silent as they drove. Anna didn't trust Micheal to drive them to the grave, since last time he did he just ended up driving to a steak house instead. Anna lived on the rules of _'driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole. No exceptions!' _And this was not the kind of time she wanted to listen to _Lady Gaga_ or whatever kids were listening to these days.

Castiel tried not to remember what his father did to him. After all, their dad didn't really know what he was doing. So, I wasn't really his fault, _was it? _Castiel thought it was about time to forgive him; it had been 7 years since then after all. Castiel didn't usually hold grudges, but for some reason what his father did to him, he just couldn't let go. Castiel shouldn't have caught the flue. If he was healthy he would have gone to school and his dad wouldn't have been able to do that to him, _would he?_

"Cas" Micheal said, bring the distant Castiel back to earth. "We're here." Castiel noticed Micheal was at the door, letting him out. Castiel followed quietly behind his oldest brother and sister.

"Do you think his alright" he heard Anna whisper,

"You said this is harder for him than it was for me when I first came here. So of corse his not, alright" Micheal answered, treating like she was stupid.

"Ok. Jeeze, I was just wondering if he was ok" Anna backed off instantly and waisted to Castiel to catch up.

"Hey, Cas" she said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Did you wanna put fresh flowers down?" She offered him the flowers she brough from the flower store on the way over. Castiel shoved the flowers away.

"A simple no would have been fine" she turned her face up a little, but brightened up when she saw Micheal's _'give it a rest'_ face.

"Castiel, I'm proud of you for coming today, you know that right?" Micheal questioned; putting an arm around Castiel's shoulders.

Castiel just nodded. He would have spoke but if his father's grave was here, he believe his father might hear him and he didn't want to give him the privilege of hearing his voice. They stopped in front of his fathers grave.

'Chuck Novak.' It read.

Castiel couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, he never got to say his dad's name or even call him dad. He felt like it was partly his fault for not trying harder sooner. _'Should have tried, harder!'_ he said to himself in his head, _'should have tried to learn alone, even when everyone gave up. Should have kept trying!' _

They stood there for a few minutes in silence.

"Come on" Anna said after a while. "I'll stop off at a burger joint on the way back.'

"I'll buy" Micheal insisted leading Castiel away.

Micheal knew how hard it must have been for Castiel to go there. Everyone attended their fathers funeral beside him and Cas. Anna was the only one who went on the first anniversary of his death. But until that day every besides Castiel had been. When Micheal first went, he didn't drive there. He was going to but backed out and drove to 'Johnny's beef house' instead, Anna had to trick him to get him to go. Micheal didn't say anything to his dad, he refused to put flowers down.

Micheal felt guilty too._ 'Castiel's my little brother.' _He would tell himself. _'Castiel is the youngest. I should have protected him. I should have stayed home. I should have been the one getting cut up, no him. Why was I so selfish. I should have stayed. I should have forced dad to go to work, I should have helped Castiel get better. I should have gotten Dad some help.' _

He blamed himself for years. They both did. But it wasn't anyone's fault. No one was to blame. Their mum go sick, that wasn't anyone's fault. Even though they would deny it if it was brought up, deep down, **they both still thought they were to blame.**


	14. Chapter 13 - You found him:

**Silent Angel:**

You found him:

"Hey, Cas" Dean said as the little boy walked out of his house and got into the shotgun seat. "You alright?"

"Ys" Castiel smiled.

"So, about school" Dean began, turning to face Castiel. "Micheal told me you've never been in a relationship before, ever. So, there are somethings we need to set straight." Castiel tilted his head in confusion, he looked worried,

_'What is Dean getting at? He won't break up with me will he?'_

"No, Cas, it's nothing bad. I just think there are a few things about high-school couples you should know, that's all" Dean quickly said; noticing Castiel's worried face. After Castiel's sigh of relief, he contuied.

"In high-school, two men or to girls, being together is not really considered... Acceptable. It's bad or wrong. I know, it's stupid but that's how everyone see's it. I have no problems going public with you, I don't care what others say. I just wanted to make sure you knew that - uh - people are gonna stare and they will - uh - call us names and they will hate on us, constantly and if you didn't want people to know yet I am more than willing to keep it privet."

Castiel looked at Dean again, he was more confused that ever.

_'Why is it wrong? Why is it bad? It's just love, right? Who cares if people stare? If they stare, give them something to stare at, make it worth their while. I would never want to deny liking Dean. I mean, he makes me so happy. Of corse Dean has no issues with it, his brother's like, huge. His only 13 but his almost the same size as Dean now, and just as strong. Not that I think about Sam that way, because I don't but, wow, that kid it massive!' _

"Cas" Dean waved a hand in front of the boys face, "come back to earth, buddy."

"Ys" Castiel shock his head, bringing him back.

"So, you're ok with them knowing?"

"Ys."

"Ok, good. School, yeah let's go." Dean took Castiel's hand and squeezed it tightly, forcing Castiel to blush. Lightly, Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's red check before starting the engine to drive to school.

Before getting out the car, Dean turned to Cas again,

"You sure you're ok with this?" Dean asked again.

"Ys" Castiel chuckled,_ 'God, will he just stop asking me. I'm sure.'_

"You want me to stop asking don't you?"

"Ys"

"Ok. Sorry, I just want to make sure you're alright with it. Come on then" Dean got out the car and moved round to open the door for Castiel. With out worry or care, Dean took Cas's hand and locked the car. People were staring at them already. Sure, they felt a little uncomfortable but if people don't like it then people don't have to look at it.

"It's ok, Cas" Dean assured him pulling the boy closer. Castiel's smile told him that he knew. Castiel pulled his arms around Dean's waist, squeezing tightly.

"You guys look happy" Came Sam's voice from behind them.

"Sammy" Dean said turning, "for once, I am happy. I got the boy of my dreams. I'm more than happy."

"It's good to see you smiling again, you happy too Cas?" Sam asked running over.

"Ys" Castiel nodded as Sam.

"Good" Sam smiled, "I'm glad. You guys going to the library?"

"Yeah" Dean was curoise,_ 'Sam never needed an excuse to go to the library before, what is he up to?'_

"Mind if I join you?" Sam asked hoping Dean wouldn't ask why.

"No, come on."

So they all walked to the library. A little while after arriving, it became clear to Dean, why Sammy was in the library, he was spying on a girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Sam" Dean whispered, "just go talk to her!"

"I don't know what to say" Sam said behind the book he wasn't reading.

"Just say hi"

"Hi" Sam thought for a second, "no. That's stupid, she'll never want to talk to me."

"Why not?"

"She's the cheerleader type person and I'm a nerd."

"No, you're not" Dean laughed, "maybe a little, but I'm sure she won't mind. All it takes is one word. H-E-LL-O."

Sam went to get up, but sat down again. "I can't" he said.  
"You'll have to eventuality. Might as well be now, right?" Dean shrugged.

"Den, right, Sam" Castiel said, choose his words carefully. Both boys just started at him for a second.

"Yeah, see" Dean turned back to his brother with a smile, "Cas agrees with me."

"What do I say?"

"Hi"

"Ok" this time Sam managed to get out of his seat.

"Hi" he said nervously.

"Oh, hi" said the girl with a smile, "you're in my maths class, right?"

"Ye-s" he said thinking.

"Hi, I'm Jess" she offered him her hand, "you are?"

"Uh- Sam. Sam Winchester" he shock her hand, smiling uncomfortably.

"No the conversation type are you?" Jess wondered putting her book about 'algebra' back on the shelf, losing interest. Sam shock his head, not being able to find the words. "Then why are you talking to me?"

Sam's face looked hurt, "sorry" he said, "I'll go."

"Wait" she grabbed his sleeve, "I didn't tell you to stop talking."

"How do you think it's going?" Dean asked looking down at Castiel. Castiel nodded,

"so, you think it's going good?"

"G-oo-d?" Castiel nodded again.

"Yeah, he looks happy" Dean smiled, "are you?"

"Y-e-ss" Castiel managed to say.

"Good" Dean smirked, sheepishly. Castiel rolled his eyes and kissed Dean. Taking Dean's mouth in his. It was soft, quick and lovely.

"Aw" Jess said.

"That's my brother" Sam mentioned,

"It's sweet, you know, that they don't care what others think"

"Yeah I know. What are you doing at lunch time?"

"Nothing, why?" Jess knew what he was trying to say and she thought it was adorable that he couldn't seem to say it. "I'd love to have lunch with you. I'll meet you in the hall after English?"

"That's great" Sam nodded.

"See you then"

Both Sam and Jess spent the rest of the day smiling.

Dean was nervous to go to Castiel's house after school. Anna opened the door to them this time,

"Micheal's working over time, tonight. Said we should eat without him and he sends his apologizes" Anna allowed them inside and closed the door behind them. "So, how come's I haven't gotten a hug yet?" she asked. "Micheal and Gabriel told me you hugged them. I've been here for you too, where's my hug?"

Castiel sighed and hugged Anna. She smiled, Dean could see tears forming her eyes.

"It's been 7 years since you even touched me" Anna said when they let each other go, "It's good to have you back." Castiel put a hand to her check and wiped away her tears. Dean could feel the emotion. Castiel really did change after his dad did that to him, it was like he was dead. Dean had brought him back to life.

Anna turned to Dean,

"Thank you" she said.

"For what?"

"For finding him." She walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

Castiel led Dean over to the sofa and sat next to Lucifer.

"How was your day Cassie?" Lucifer asked, not taking his eyes from the t.v screen.

"G-oo-d" Castiel, once again, had to think about his words and he looked at Dean for a nod to tell him that he'd said it right. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"You're getting good at that, aren't you?" Gabriel asked from the bath room. "You must be Dean."

"Yeah" Dean held out a hand for him,

"I'm gonna cut to the chase, are you sleeping with my baby brother?"

Dean was lost for words, his eyes flicking from a shock and slightly angry Castiel to a impatient Gabriel.

"Uh - no" Dean stuttered out. _'No. Oh my god. I'd like to, in time but not right now. Castiel had never had a relationship, let alone sex. He won't even let me see him shirtless. Let alone, completely naked.'_

"Let's keep it that way. I don't want you to love him then leave him!" Gabriel said sternly pointing a finger at Dean.

"Ga-b-r-al!" Castiel snapped.

"Did you just say my name?" Gabriel was flattered. The first name Castiel ever said was his. Castiel became shy. "Oh my god" Gabriel smiled goofily. He looked down at Dean, "thank you."

"your welcome"

"You don't even know why I'm thanking you."

"You sister gave that speech when I came through the door" Dean said. Castiel layed his head on Deans shoulder.

"I hope everyone's ok eating, Chinese" Anna called from the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Came Ralpheal's voice.

"I burnt the chicken!"

"Chinese is fine" Uriel shouted.

Castiel couldn't use chopsticks properly. For a few minutes of trying Dean laughed Cas who would sigh in frustration. Eventually Castiel put his food aside and gave up.

"Can you go get him a fork?" Dean asked turning to Uriel since he was closest.

"Get it yourself" Uriel snarled.

"I'll get it" Anna got up and stormed into the kitchen. Dean picked Castiel's food up and tried to show him how use then,

"like this" Dean gave him a demonstration, and then feed a few mouthfuls into Castiel's mouth before Anna came in and handed him a fork. Dean showed Castiel how to eat with a fork, twisting the food around on it and them shoving it in Cas's mouth. Castiel looked amazing, closing his lips around the fork and dragging them down, and then swallowing. Dean would be lying if he said he didn't fell a little hot from watching Castiel do that. Cas wasn't helping by closing his eyes as he tilted his head back to swallow.

Castiel walked Dean over to his car,

"I had fun" Dean smiled, Castiel's skin was glowing in the moon light. His hair look so soft, Dean just wanted to run his hands through it. Castiel had his hands, either side of Dean on the Impala. He was just gazing a Dean, smiling. Dean put his hands on Cas's hips and pulled him in closer, to kiss him. Dean's hands moving to play with Castiel's hair. Eyes closed. Lips together. Hands playing. The kiss lasted a good few minutes. The only mistake Dean made was wrapping his hands around Cas's back under his shirt. Castiel pulled back at the feel of Dean's fingers on his scars. He looked sad almost hurt. His eyes fixed on the floor he wiped his mouth. Making his way for the door.

"Cas" Dean called, "Wait - I - I'm sorry. I forgot. I -" Too late. Castiel had shut the door behind him. "Well, bye Cas. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Whats the matter?" Micheal asked walking in after work. "I saw Dean drive away, he looked hurt. -" then he saw Cas on the couch, Gabriel and Anna had their arms on his shoulders. "Whats the matter?"

"They kissed" Gabriel began,

"Nothing they haven't done before" Micheal shrugged.  
"Dean put his hand on Castiel's back, under his shirt. Touched his scars. Dean knows Castiel hates them being touched.

"Ok. You guys go to bed, I got this" Micheal sighed putting his bag down.

"Waiting on Cassie hand and foot will not take away the guilt you feel for leaving him alone with Dad that day. You need to talk to someone" Anna sighed getting up.

"Don't look at me, she's right" Gabriel followed her.

Micheal glared at them as they walked away, he took a seat next to Cas on the couch.

"It's ok. He didn't mean to, he was just caught up in the moment" Micheal said, cradling Castiel's head on his shoulder. "Shh."


	15. Chapter 14 - Forgivness:

**Silent Angel:**

Forgiveness:

"Cas, I'm so sorry about yesterday" Dean said when Castiel got in the car, "you know I didn't mean to."

Castiel nodded.

"Can you forgive me?"

Castiel shrugged. He wanted to but he couldn't help but think it would happen again.

"I didn't mean to, you know that"

Castiel nodded, yet again.

"But you can't forgive me?" Dean wasn't sure if he should be more sorry or angry.

Castiel shrugged.

"You don't know? Oh my g-" Dean stopped. _'No, no, no. Don't say it. Not religion! Your in enough shit already. Don't make it worse!' _Dean took a deep breath,

"How can I get you to forgive me? I'll do anything."

Castiel thought for a while, then much to Dean's displease, he shrugged again.

"Ok. Fine" Dean started the car and drove towards the school. They sat in silence, due to Castiel's inability to talk and Dean's fear of saying the wrong thing.

_'I could take him on another date'_ Dean thought to himself as he stopped at a traffic light, _'buy him lunch...No he brings lunch. I'll buy him something. Start teaching him to talk again.' _Thats when Dean relised they hadn't had a lesson in weeks, he was to caught up in having a crush on him to teach him anything.

_'Why don't you just forgive him?'_ Castiel shouted to himself, _'he apologized. You said you would never hold a grudge again, what do you call this. It's not like it's his fault. He just forgot, he wasn't thinking. He was caught up in the moment. Thats it, he was to busy thinking about how much he liked you to think about all the pain you were in. He was just being nice. That's what couples do. Couples put hands under each others shirts, and they __**don't **__get pissed off about it!' _

"Hey Cas" Dean said turning left at the roundabout, "I just remembered, we haven't had a lesson for a few weeks, what do you say, we start learning again. That'll be good right? We stopped learning after out... First kiss."

Dean remembered that night. Castiel walking him to his front door, the sweet contact of lips. He could never forget it.

"Ys" Castiel nodded.

"Good, so, we can start tomorrow, my place, after school?"

"Ys."

"Good." Dean pulled into the parking lot. "Gym, first thing." Dean reminded him opening the door for Castiel before taking his hand. "Mind us showering at the same time now that I've seen you without a shirt on anyway?"

Castiel gave him a knowing look.

"I know you don't like it, but it's me. I've already seen then. Micheal even told the story of how you got them."

Castiel glared at Dean,

"It's ok. I mean, it's a horrible story and I'm sorry you had to go through it but, I don't think any less of you. Your still hansom" Dean assured his boyfriend, entangling their fingers even more, if that was possable. Castiel thought for a moment. Dean was right, he had already seen him shirtless. He didn't mind Dean knowing the back story, he just wished Micheal had consulted him before telling Dean the details. Now that Dean knew, things were easy. Since that caused most of Castiel's issues, now Dean could figure out a way around them, but Cas didn't know if he was ready to Dean see them again, the first time it was only by accident.

"I promise, I won't touch them. I won't even look at them, unless you ask me to of corse. Cas, I'm just worried about you. Please?" Dean begged.

Castiel sighed,_ 'It's not really my place to say when Dean can and can't shower.' _Then he nodded.

"If you'd rather I didn't then just say" Dean mentioned, "I don't wanna invade your space or anything."

Castiel shock his head.

"Ok. Good. Come on, let's see if Sammy's spending anymore time with that Jess girl?" He pulled into the school parking lot. As he went to put an arm around Castiel, Cas (even though he didn't mean to) flinched. Dean's heart broke a little on the inside, as he settled to just holding Castiel's hand. Castiel felt bad about flinching unknowingly so he squeezed Dean's hand in reassurance. Dean offered him a weak smile but his heart was still slightly torn up inside. He led a rather sorry looking Castiel into the school building. Sam was sitting around a table with a punch of other people from his year, Jess was sitting next to him and they both locked happy. Sam looked up at Dean and smiled, Dean smiled back and led Cas away, Sam wanted to hang with his friends, then Dean was gonna let him do that.

"So, how's it going, fags?" Came Alister's voice from behind them.

"Just keep walking, Cas. Just keep walking" Dean whispered noticing Cas tense a little. They contuied down the hall way, only to find their path blocked by Crowley.

"Crowley, get out of the way!" Dean shouted.

"I only wanna talk to you, I'm not going to hurt you. As long as you communicate with me" Crowley said approaching them.

"I'm not interested" Dean tried leading Cas around Crowley but Crowley just kept getting in the way. "Let us past!"

"I just want-to-talk" Crowley repeated.

"About what?"

"You don't sound like you want to talk Dean" Crowley smirked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, that might be because I'm not really interested" Dean explained, pulling Castiel closer to his side, fearing that either Crowley or Alister will start throwing punches soon. Castiel curled his hands around Dean's arm. "Now, if you don't mind." As Dean went to walk away but Crowley tripped him up and where Castiel was also holding onto Dean, he fell too. Dean hit the floor face first, Castiel landed his top half on Dean his bottom half on the floor.

"Cas, you alright?" Dean asked as he felt Castiel roll off of him so he could sit up.

"Ys" Castiel helped Dean off the floor. "Den" Castiel said his face flooded with worry as he wiped his hand under Dean's nose and showed him the blood.

"It's ok, Cas. I'll be fine. It'll - It'll heal soon enough" Dean pushed Castiel's hand away.

"S-s-s" Castiel couldn't remember how to say it.

"You trying to say sorry?" Dean asked cupping his boyfriends face. Castiel nodded. "It's not you fault." Castiel smiled weakly, that's not what he meant. He was trying to apologize for last night, he over reacted.

"Come on" Dean took Castiel's hand again and led him to the nurses office.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I fell over and took Cas down with me" Dean answered sitting on the bed.

"Are you hurt, sweetie?" the nurse asked Cas, who was sitting next to Dean on the bed stroking the back of Dean's neck and tucking his hair behind his ears. Castiel shock his head, his leg ached a little from hitting the floor but it wasn't that bad, Dean needed his attention right now.

"Don't lie Cas" Dean said pulling the boys hands away from face again.

"Are you hurt?" the nurse asked again. Castiel pointed to his leg, "that hurt? It doesn't look bad, I'll go get another ice pack." She wondered off.

"Cas, you don't have to lie" Dean moved his head while holding the ice back over it, "if you're hurt you just have to say so. No matter how hurt I am I will always put you first, you know that."

"S-s"

"Stop apologizing, none of this is your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. Last night, that was my fault to" Dean put his free hand around Cas's shoulders, to his surprise Castiel didn't flinch; in response Castiel placed his head on Dean's shoulder. "I wasn't thinking, I should have remember. I hope one day you can forgive me." Castiel nodded, "can that day be today?" Castiel nodded again. "Thank you." Dean kissed Castiel head.

"Here" the nurse said walking back in and placing the ice pack on Castiel's leg.

'That is cold. Oh my goodness' Castiel winced a little and hissed.

"It's ok. It'll help make it better" Dean whispered. Dean handed the nurse his ice pack back.

"You can leave now" she told him.

"No. I'd rather stay, my boyfriend needs me right now" Dean said his other hand resting on Castiel's shoulder, snaking up to hold his neck.

"Ok" she nodded, "put you will both have to go to class soon."

"Thats fine" Dean said, pressing his forehead to Castiel's.


	16. Chapter 15 - Thank you:

**Silent Angel:**

Thank you:

"He actually said my name the other day" Gabriel said taking his eyes from Castiel's room, where Cas was learning how to talk with Dean.

"Really?" Micheal asked.

"Well, kinda. He called me Gabral. But, he was close" Gabriel remember.

"How long have they been in there?" Lucifer moaned, "I'm hungry."

"Leave Cassie alone" Anna snapped, "learning takes time! Not that you would know, you never payed attention to anything in school."

"It's been like an hour" Micheal glanced at his watch to see if he was right, longer than an hour.

"Say, goodbye" Dean said. "G-oo-d b-i" Dean sounded it out and wrote it down.

"G-g" Castiel was too frustrated. The word was too big for him, he couldn't handle it.

"Listen, don't try to rush it out. Look at the word, say it in your head a few time, then try again. It's a long word so it'll take while. I know you can do it" Dean kept his voice calm, knowing that moaning and groaning will get him nowhere. Castiel nodded.

"How about we break it down? Say, good" Dean instructed.

"G-oooo-d"

"Now say bye."

"B-i-y"

"Now put them together. Goodbye"

"G-oo-d-b-iy" Castiel said quietly.

"Hey" Dean said lifting Castiel's head up, "you said it right!" Castiel offered him a weak smile. Dean smiled back and pressed his lips to Castiel's forehead. "Come on. I think it's about time you show these guys your new skills." Dean got up off the bed and held his hand out in the direction of Castiel. Castiel hesitated but eventually took Deans hand and allowed himself to be pulled of the bed and onto his feet.

Everyone looked up as Dean pulled Castiel into the living room.

"You ok?" Micheal asked, he could tell Castiel was nervous.

"Miceal" Castiel said his voice was quite but Micheal thought he heard what Castiel said.

"What?" he was smiling, "Castiel, what did you say?"

"Miceal" he repeated, a little louder. Micheal looked like he was going to cry. He had spent 7 years raising Castiel and having to deal with the fact that he would never hear him say his name. He had to figure out what Castiel wanted when he wouldn't say it. He delt with all of Cas's nightmare, all his sad days and all his fights. Then finally, something good has come out of it, things have started to turn around, for the better. It took a lot of effort for Micheal to hold in his tears. Castiel bent down and hugged him.

"It...ok-ay" he stuttered as he let go.

"Yeah, everything's fine" Micheal couldn't hold it in anymore. A tear ran down his check. Everyone started again. Micheal was always the brave one. He was the one who grew up too fast because he had to look after his siblings. He missed days of school, days of work and all just because of them. He was the best big brother anyone could ask for and he always held in his tears because him crying wouldn't make anything better and now he just, let himself go.

Castiel patter him on the shoulder.

"Do you know my name?" Lucifer called from the seat opposite Micheal.

"Lucifr" Castiel hesitated on his name but he finally said it.

"My names Lucifer" Lucifer corrected him.

"He'll get there, just - just give him time. It won't be perfect first time" Dean admired his boyfriend while he tried to say everyone else's name.

"You said my name before, can you say it again?" Gabriel begged on the edge of his seat.

"Gabral" Castiel smiled. He was feeling very pleased with himself. No one had ever shown interest in him after every doctor told him there was nothing to worry about.

"Balt-azar" Castiel pointed to him, before pointing to Anna who was comforting Micheal, "Ana... Uril... Ralphel" then he pointed to himself and said, "Cas-tiel."

Dean was smile smugly, feeling proud of himself and he was proud of Castiel too. More than proud, he was triumphal.

"His doing well, isn't he?" Dean beamed at Castiel as the boy took his hand.

"I can't believe you actually got him to say words. You, did it. Something neither of us could do, I don't know how you did it and I cannot thank you enough" Micheal got up from his seat and threw his arms around Dean. Dean just stood there, awkwardly. Castiel soon enough joined in too. Snaking his way into his brothers arms and holding Dean tightly. Dean was grateful for the hug but it was awkward.

"Sorry" Micheal said stepping back, "I, it's just, you've done so much. I miss judged you. Twice. And I'm sorry about that." Micheal wiped his eyes.

"It's ok. It wasn't easy, I'll give you that, but all the frustration was worth it. He has a great voice" Dean smiled at Castiel and wrapped his arms around his waist. "And there are still words to work on but, I think we're good for the day."

"Thank you" Micheal said again, he patted Castiel on the shoulder. "You're doing great." Castiel nodded.

"Thank you" Dean whispered in Cas's ear. "Say th-a-nk y-ou."

"T-a-nk yoo" Castiel shyed away.

"Your welcome" Micheal smiled. "We were gonna watch a film, did you wanna watch too?"

"Ys" Castiel nodded, feeling a little more confident know that he new everyone was happy about him talking.


	17. Chapter 16 - Studying:

**Silent Angel:**

Studying:

(Hey guys. I was re-reading some of my other chapters the other day and it wasn't until then I reliezed what a sappy writer I am. Ps. I'm going on holiday tomorrow so there won't be a few chapters for a while but when I get back, I'll make an awesome chapter to make up for me going away. Let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapter. I'd love to read your suggestions. I love you all and I'm sorry xx)

Castiel burst into the class room. Dean looked up from his work to find out who had just walked in through the door. Seeing the look on Castiel's face he knew something was wrong.

"Excuse me" Dean said to the teacher and followed Castiel out the door. "Cas, what's the matter?" Castiel was crying and he was angry. He started banging his head against the wall.

"Stop" Dean shouted, "you'll just give yourself a head ache" Dean pulled Cas away from the wall and sat him on the floor. "Take a few minutes to get yourself together. Then we can talk about this properly."

Castiel sat there quietly, knees pulled into his body, head facing down. Dean had his arms around him.

"Cas, it's ok. Whatever it is that's bothering you is gone. It can't hurt you anymore" Dean hushed rocking him backwards and forwards. Finally Castiel pushed him away and wiped his eyes.

"What happened? Was it Crowley?" Dean brushed Castiel's hairs out of his eyes. Castiel shock his head.

"Alastair?" Dean asked moving up to Castiel again. Castiel nodded and pushed his head into the curve of Dean's neck. "What did he do? Did he call you an angel again?" Castiel nodded,

"Did mention your mum and dad?"

Castiel nodded again.

"Anything else?"

"W-e-k" Castiel stuttered.

"He called you weak? And you believe him?"

"Ys"

"Cas, you're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know. Look at me" Dean lifted up Castiel's head, "you are not weak. You managed to walk away, that proves your not weak. You never used to be able to just walk away. You're getting better." Dean kissed the top of Cas's head and helped him get up. "Come on. Lets skip the rest of the lesson." Castiel smiled and followed Dean outside.

"Get some fresh air, calm down and just relax" Dean instructed him. Castiel nodded and snuggled up next to him on the bench.

"Cas, your amazing do you know that?" Dean asked gazing down at him.  
"Ys" Castiel smiled looking up at him. Dean chuckled and silence fell. They enjoyed begging together. It was a time when no words were needed.

They were on their way to Castiel's house to study when Dean said,

"Who's going to be there again?"

"Gabral" Castiel though.

"Gabral?"

"Ys"

"Ok."

Castiel opened the door to his house.

"Hey Cassie" Gabriel said as he walked through the door, "what you studying for?"

"Chemistry, we have a test tomorrow" Dean answered, allowing Castiel to led him to the couch.

"Micheal said you have to study out here, he doesn't want you in the bedroom where I can't see you. So, I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be back" Gabriel rose from his seat and dragged his feet along the floor to the bathroom.

Castiel picked up a chemistry book and sat on the couch, his legs stretched out on Dean's lap. Dean had his book resting on Castiel's legs, open and pretending to read it. Dean glanced over at Castiel, he was actually studying. Dean smiled,_ 'yeah that's Castiel. Has his boyfriend over to 'study' and actually studies.'_ He chuckled to himself at the thought. Castiel looked at him, confused.

"It's nothing Cas" Dean smirked at him. "You just keep on studying. You look real cute doing that." Castiel blushed and reached over to hold Dean's hand, after taking hold of the other man's hand Castiel returned his eyes to his chemistry book. The only noise was their breathing and the sound of the water dripping in the bathroom where Gabriel was showering. Dean would turn the page every few minutes to make it look like he was doing what he was meant to be doing. Castiel was a fast reader and when he was done with his book he held it for Dean. Dean took Castiel's chemistry book and handed him the one he was 'reading'. Half an hour past and Dean got so bored. Dean flicked through the book quickly, huffed and turned back to the first page.

Eventually, Dean laid the book on the floor and crawled up Cas's body. Castiel looked at him, confused. This wasn't how two people usually studied together.

"I'm bored" Dean sighed, his breath ghosting over Castiel's face. Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes. He took note of his page before closing the book and putting his arms around Dean's shoulders.

"Make it interesting" Dean begged. Castiel pulled Dean forward and kissed him. Dean moaned and placed his hands on Castiel's chest. Cas smiled into the kiss and tangled his fingers in Dean's gingery brown locks. Dean pulled away to press his lips to Castiel's neck, kissing, bitting and sucking at the exposed skin. Castiel gasped and pulled on Dean's hair. They were to busy in their own activities to notice that Gabriel had walked out of the bathroom. Gabriel glanced over at the couch before walking into his own bedroom to get dressed. Castiel nibbled on the top of Deans ear causing him to curse under his breath.

"So" came a voice from behind the couch that made them both turn red, "getting a lot of studying done I see." Dean sighed and rested his forehead on Cas's shoulder. Cas looked up at Gabriel who was leaning on the back on the couch.

"Gabral" Castiel was surprised.

"The one and only" Gabriel smiled with a playful wink. "So, what did you learn?"

"In all fairness, he was studying. I wasn't. I got bored" Dean jumped to his defence.

"I wasn't talking to you, Dean-o" Gabriel placed the lolly-pop back in his mouth.

"My name's Dean"

"Whatever. The lesson it, don't make out on the couch if your older brother is in the house" Gabriel ruffled Castiel's hair and turned on th t.v before sitting in the armchair.

"You're not...mad?" Dean asked sitting up and wiping his mouth.

"Corse not" Gabriel laughed, "been there done that got the t-shirt. But I learned not to do it when someone else was in the house."

"Sorry" Dean apologized looking down at Cas.

"It's alright. When Lucifer caught me, it was worse" Gabriel remember that day, the look of horror on his dates face.

"What happened?" Dean asked as Castiel cuddled into next to him.

"Well, me and Kali, we were...making out. We though Lucifer was having a shower. But he'd creeped out and crawled along the floor, the next thing I know Kali's screaming and not in the good way. I look up and theres a fake spider, hanging on a string above my head attached to a pole. Kali walked out in a fit of anger and Lucifer turns to me and he says _'your welcome'_."

"Your welcome? For what?" Dean asked a smile playing on his lips.

"For helping me make the break up easier" Gabriel sighed, catching his breath after his laughter.

Castiel chuckled, Lucifer was an evil son-of-a-bitch sometimes but he was funny and no one could deny it.

"I got him back. I'm a really good actor"

"What did you do?"

"I fake my won suicide" Gabriel said. "I wrote a note and everything. He rushed out the door to the place I 'supposedly' was, he found a note that read, 'now I forgive you.' When he came home I was just sitting on the sofa watching t.v."


	18. Chapter 17 - Swimming lessons:

**Silent Angel:**

Swimming lessons:

(Guess whose back from her holiday? I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update while I was away and I'm gonna do my best to make this chapter super awesome for you guys. I hope you didn't miss me to much ;) xx)

Castiel had agreed to go to the beach at the weekend with Dean and his family. But when Dean showed up early in the morning to collect him,

"His still asleep" Micheal said opening the door to him. "This is the best his slept in forever. I don't know how you did it but you did."

"Can you wake him up 'cause we need to leave soon" Dean asked stepping inside.

"Why don't you wake him up?" Micheal smiled, "I gotta get to work, I have somethings to clear up back at the office. Tell him to lock up when you guys leave."

With that Micheal walked out the door. Dean looked through Castiel's bedroom door. Cas looked so peaceful there, sleeping. Snoring like a baby, how could Dean ever wake him when he was like that? Dean walked into Castiel's bedroom and perched on the side of the bed next to the sleeping boy.

"Cas" Dean whispered in his ear, "Cas. Wake up."

As Castiel's eyes began to flutter open Dean kissed his check.

"D-Dean?" Castiel asked turning over to look at him.

"Yeah, it's me. You were surpose to be ready. Remember we have to go to the beach today. You promised" Dean got of the bed an knelled beside it, looking to the blue orbs that were, Castiel's eyes.

Castiel nodded and rolled of the bed on top of him.

"Watch it" Dean giggled rolling his eyes.

Castiel blushed and lent down to kiss Deans lips. As moan escaped from the green eyed boys mouth Castiel pulled himself up off of him and walked over to his closest to get some clothes.

"Hey" Dean groaned getting up; he snaked his arms around Castiel's waist turning him to face him. "You can't do that to me!" Castiel just shrugged, easily escaped Dean's grip and walked into the bathroom to get washed and dressed. Dean chuckled, shaking his head he perched, once more, on Castiel's bed and waited for him to appear again. After almost half an hour, Castiel reentered the room. Dressed for the beach: Shorts, trainers, shirt. A jacket in hand, just incase.

"Pack a swimming costume" Dean told him sternly. "We're gonna go in the sea and we're gonna get all wet and no one can do a thing about it."

Castiel shyed away,

"You do have a swimming costume, right?"

Castiel shock his head.

"Right. 'Cause of the - you know. You've never gone swimming? At all? Like, ever?"

Castiel shock his head again.

"Would you go swimming with me? I promise, no one will mention the scars, no one will even look at them. Nor will I. If that's an issue for you. If you don't want to swim that fine. I just thought it might be fun. That's all. I mean, I don't want to sound pushy by any means but, Cas, at some point you are going to have to start getting more comfortable in your own skin, do you know what I mean? You can't hide under a t-shirt forever. I won't let you. I'm here to make you better remember? And believe me, scars or not, you're still handsome."

Castiel let out a sigh and walked out of the room. Dean followed him. Castiel had walked into Balthazars room. Him and Balthazar were a similar size so if Balthazar had a swimming costume laying around, surely it would fit. Finally Castiel found one that was actually wearable. He held it up so Dean could see it.

"You know you don't have to if you don't want to right?" Dean questioned.

Castiel offered Dean a weak smile and nodded.

"If you're sure. You might want a towel too"

Castiel nodded and wondered into the bathroom, closely followed by Dean. Who, lightly backed him up against the wall

"let's pick up where left off, what do you say?" Dean asked.

Castiel smiled, he had Dean right where he wanted him, begging for it. He moved his face closer to Dean's, his mouth at Dean's ear, he whispered

"l-t-er" and ran off into his room to pack everything in a bag.

"Later? Sneaky little bitch, his teasing me!" Dean sighed, "two can play at that game."

Finally, everyone was in the car and ready to go.

"Take you're time" John coughed starting the car.

"Sorry, someone wasn't awake on time" Dean gestured to Cas, who was sitting next to him in the backseat.

"No worries. I was just hoping to get there before lunch time, now we might not make it there till then but at least we will be able to eat as soon as we arrive."

When they did arrive John sent Castiel and Dean too look for a good spot to dump their stuff.

"How about here?" Dean gestured to a shady spot near the sea but still far enough away from it, so they wouldn't get wet if the tide came in.

"There's fine, Dean" John shouted back, carrying the stuff over with Sam.

"Cas, why don't you go get changed then we can take a dip?" Dean turned to the boy who stood holding his hand, awkwardly. "Hello!" Dean waved a hand in front of Castiel's face; to get his attention, "Remember, you don't have too. We talked about this."

Castiel was looking at the water, it looked cool and inviting but there were so many people, he wasn't sure he would be able to do it. He wanted to, he really did. He felt as if he would let Dean down if he didn't but with so many people; at least one of them would notice his scars.

"Did you wanna wait for some people to get out of the water first?"

Castiel nodded.

"Most people will be getting out for food soon, if we eat later we can jump in soon. How does that sound to you?"

Castiel nodded again.

"Ok. Good. If we go get changed now, we'll be ready to jump in. Come on. Wait for me up there, I gotta talk to Sam and my dad quick"

At first Castiel hesitated but he did, eventually go and wait for Dean not to far away.

Dean turned to his brother and father, "guys" he said, clearing his throat. "Now, when Cas and I, come back down don't - don't stare. It makes him feel uncomfortable and it took forever for me to convince him to go swimming. So no matter how shocking or creepy or disgusting it might be, avoid staring if you can. Please?"

"Of corse. Why would we stare? He can't look that bad under there" Sam was confused but then he remembered Dean having surpisions about about Castiel's abuse. Dean hadn't spoken to him about Cas since he took him home that day, so wether it was true or not, he didn't know.

"Come on Cas" Dean said running towards him.

When Dean and Castiel came back there was nothing odd about his body at all. Not that either John or Sam looked for long; just a quick glance but although Castiel wasn't as buff as Dean's it wasn't disgusting or anything. They did, however notice other people looking at Castiel from behind, look away and then suddenly look back. Then their faces would look like they didn't know how to react.

"Hey, Cas you need to put sunscreen on. Even on your back, now, I'll have to do your back for you, are you ok with me touching them. I know you didn't like it last time" Dean picked the bottle up from out of the bag.

Castiel nodded.

"Come here then. You want me to go to you, don't you?"

Once more, Castiel nodded his head, this time with an apologetic sigh.

"Hey, it's alright. I know this is a big step for you and I want you to know that I am proud of you for doing this. You hearing me, Cas? I'm proud of you!" Dean kissed Castiel's neck before rubbing sunscreen over it. When all of Castiel's exposed skin was covered, people had started getting out of the water.

Dean took Castiel's hand and led him to the water.

"Dean, looks different. Don't you think?" John turned to his youngest son, "good different. But still different."

"His happy" Sam smiled. When they looked back over at the couple they noticed Castiel's _'wings'_.

"That's what Dean meant" Sam clapped a hand over his mouth, "Dean thought he was being abused. Guess he was right."

"How could you do that to your own kid?" John shock his head.

"Cas just kick your legs" Dean said, Castiel's eyes staring into his with Castiel's body stretched out behind him. "Just kick you legs, Cas. That's it. Now, I'm just gonna hold you at the sides and I want you to move your arms like I showed you but move your legs at the same time. I won't let go. I got you." Dean moved from in front of Castiel, to the side of him, holding him, only loosely at the waist. Castiel was doing well but then he felt Dean let him go, he paniced. Dean was holding him steady in mere seconds. By which time everyone had stopped an watched.

"The hell are you guys looking at?" Dean shouted at them, cradling Castiel's head. "I got you. I got ya. Come on. Enough swimming for one day."

Dean pulled Cas out of the water and helped him over to where their blanket was.

"Ok. You're ok" Dean sat him down and took a seat next to him before pulling a towel over their shoulders to share. After John hand unpacked all the food everyone dug in straight away.

Dean and Cas didn't get back in the water but they had fun relaxing on the blanket and just being together. Enjoying the moments where there were no need for words. Sam and John went in the water before they began to drive home. It was dark, late and a little cold. Castiel feel asleep on Dean's shoulder. When the car pulled up in front of the Novak household, Dean couldn't bare to wake him. So Dean carried Castiel to the doorstep, knocked on the door and carried him into his bedroom, laid him on his bed.

'He can't sleep like that" Dean said to himself as he started striping the boy to his underwear. Before he left Dean left he scribbled a note in Castiel's note book by the bedside table, kissed his boyfriend goodbye, threw the cover over him and walked away.

When Castiel woke up the next morning, the note was the first thing he noticed.

_'Morning beautiful. Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, I didn't want to wake you, you look to cute when your asleep. I'll make it up to you at school tomorrow. _

_Much love and care, Dean xxx.'_

Castiel smiled at his note. Castiel thought for a while. He wanted to reply but he wanted it to be more interesting than that. Then he had an idea.


	19. Chapter 18 - Lover Letter:

**Silent Angel:**

Love letters:

Castiel put on his shoe's and coat walked into the living room holding his book and a piece of paper, drawing attention to himself in the silence.

"Li-f-t?" Castiel muttered.

"Where you going?" Micheal asked grabbing the car keys.

"De-an" Castiel followed him out to the car and got in the shotgun seat.

"You gonna stay there?"

"No."

When they arrived at Dean's house Castiel made sure no one was looking out the window and walked, quietly up to the letter box, posted the paper and the book and run to the car so Micheal could drive away.

Dean, hearing the letter box go walked into the hallway to figure out what was going on. There he saw a book and a letter. _'A book? Everyone knows I don't read!' _he thought to himself picking it up; he walked back into the living room and sat at the table.

"What's that?" Sam asked looking over at him.

"Not sure" Dean unfolded the letter and read:

_'Hi Dean. I'm just responding to your letter, although to figure out_

_My message you will need to do some readying. _

_On the back of the paper there is a list of numbers. One side has the page, _

_The other has a word. Read the book and you will be able _

_To figure out what I'm saying. Much love and care,_

_Castiel xxx'_

"That sneaky son of a bitch" Dean whispered,

"What?" Sam questioned looking at him again,

"Cas, I left him a note when I left him at his house yesterday, apologizing for not waking him. He sent me a book and he wants me to go to certain pages and look at certain words to figure out what his going to say" Dean smiled at his boyfriends creativity.

"You read? That'll be a first" Sam chuckled to himself. "What book is it?"

"Uh-" Dean turned the book over, "50 Shades Of Grey. Kinky little bitch."

"I love that one!" Sam shouted, "and no - I'm not going to read it for you."

"Fine. I can do this" Dean sighed, "get me a piece of paper and a pen, please."

"Sure" Sam picked up the pen and paper pad from the coffee table and threw them in Dean's direction.

"Thanks" Dean said catching them. Sam couldn't say that he wasn't interested. He ended up walking over to the table to watch.

"Page 24, word 4" Dean found the page, counted word by word, "It's" He wrote it down.

"Page 149, word 36" Sam observed.

"Ok" Dean wrote.

"Page 69, word 42"

"That"

"Page 169, word 24"

"First page 69 and now it's page 169?" Dean giggled, "think his trying to tell me something?"

"What word is it?" Sam battered not wanting to have that conversation with his brother.

"You"

"Page 100, word 5"

"Didn't"

"Page 69, Word 2"

"Wake"

"Page 69, word 3"

"Me"

"Page 69 word 4"

"Up"

"Full stop. Page 240, word 37"

"I"

"Page 56, word 21"

"would"

"Page 367, word 36"

"have"

"Page 1, word 30"

"However"

"Page 68, word 21"

"I"

"Page 52, word 71"

"Would"

"Page 742, word 67"

"Have"

"Page 379, word 56"

"Liked"

"Page 321, word 90"

"To"

"Page 392, word 75"

"Say"

"Page 98, word 3"  
"Goodbye"

"Page 736, word 92"

"Properly"

"Full stop. Page 92, word 7"

"Maybe"

"Page 32, word 7"

"We"

"Page 62, word 6"

"Can"

"Page 39, word 6"

"Pick"

"Page 39, word 7"

"Up"

"Page 39, word 9"

"Where"

"Page 752, word 39"

"We"

"Page 97, word 32"

"Left"

"Page 32, word 1"

"Off"

"Page 29, word 4"

"Wink?" Dean thought now he was lost.

"Full stop. Page 74, word 5"

"Tomorrow"

"Page 65, word 3"

"Your"

"Page 72, word 20"

"House"

"Page 29, word 7, word 8, word 9 and word 10"

"What do you think?"

"Thats it. What does it say?" Sam asked putting the paper to one side.

Dean picked up the note pad and read, "It's ok that you didn't wake me. I would, however, have liked to say goodbye properly. Maybe we can pick up where we left off, wink." Dean grinned to himself. "Tomorrow your house what do you think? "

"Now you figured it out, you have to reply" Sam said, "I'm going back upstairs. I have to finish some homework and I promised Jess I'd call her today as well. See you at dinner time." Sam ran up the stairs.

Dean thought. He enjoy the hole sending notes thing but if he walked he couldn't get away fast enough and his dad had the car so he was lost as to what to do. Finally he took out his phone and called Micheal.

"Hey Micheal, are you home? Is Cas there? No, no I don't want to talk to him. Can you tell him I said yes... No, nothing else. Tell him Dean said, with much love and care, yes... Those words exactly. Thank you bye."

Micheal put his phone away and walked into Castiel's room.

"Dean said, with much love and care, yes."

Castiel grinned to himself.

"I don't see many people wear that grin. Castiel what are you up to?" Micheal asked.

Castiel shock his head.

"Ok. As long as you don't get hurt and your staying safe, it doesn't bother me at all. If he does hurt you, I know where dad kept the shotgun" Castiel threw his oldest brother his best bitch-face. "Sorry" Micheal apologized and left the room.

Castiel was looking forward to seeing Dean tomorrow. He couldn't wait to finish what he started.


	20. Chapter 19 - An unforunate even:

**Silent Angel:**

A very unfortunate event:

(Hey guys. I do have to note that there is a make out session between Dean and Castiel in this chapter if you don't feel comfortable reading that stuff them scroll the end of the chapter and just read the last few paragraphs since they will be important . Also I'll be uploading the first chapter to my next supernatural AU soon. It's also a school AU only in earlier school years. The title at the moment is: I'm Broken. So be on the look out for that. That's all.)

So the school day was over. Besides getting hit in that face with a tennis ball by Crowley, Dean was feeling fantastic. Castiel on the other hand, he felt good getting out of school but after getting hit in the face by Alastair's fists twice and Crowley waking him on the head with a tennis racket three times he wasn't feeling very happy about being him. Dean was a great doctor and Cas really did appreciate his help and and the time they spent together. They were standing by the school gate waiting for Sam to leave his last class.

"I'm sorry they did this to you, Cas" Dean looked sadly into the blue eyed boy's face, "I should have been there with you." Castiel shock his head. It wasn't Dean's fault, the teacher sent him to the nurse after he got hit with the tennis ball, leaving Castiel to get changed alone and Crowley and Alastair took their chance while they could. Dean was leaning against the fence, his arms around Castiel's waist, their chests together, Castiel's hands on Dean's shoulders.

"Hey Dean" Sam said walking over with Jessica at his hills. "Dean, Cas, this is my friend Jessica. I promised to walk her home today since her mum can't come and pick her up."

"Hi" the blond haired girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Castiel turned, his back to Dean's chest, his hands on the ones Dean had at his waist.

"Hello" Dean smiled back, "where do you live?"

"23 Londail" Jessica stuttered. She was shy and it made Sam smile, he thought it was cute when she was shy.

"Only a few streets away from us" Sam nodded, "shall we?"

Sam and Jess walked a few steps behind Dean and Cas. Sam and Jess we're discussing some school work they had to do, while Dean and Castiel just walked hand in hand not making a sound.

"Here we are" Jess said stopping in front of her door. "Bye Sam. Thanks again for helping me in maths today" she hugged him before turning to Dean and Cas she said, "it was nice to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow Sam." Then she disappeared through her front door.

"Why haven't you asked her out yet?" Dean asked when they started to walk again.

"W-what do mean?" Sam blushed as Dean and Castiel exchanged looks.

"It's obvious you like her, Sam" Dean laughed.

"If I ask her on a date and it goes badly, I could lose our friendship forever. She's a good friend and I love spending time with her, I don't want to let that go" Sam looked at the floor feeling sorry for himself.

"I had the same issue with Cas. I was afraid to lose him when I asked him out. That's why I denied my feelings so long. I was afraid to admit them because I knew that eventually I would have to act on them and I might lose him. I was terrified that he would walk away from me because he didn't feel the same way" Dean admitted, he felt a girl after saying. He'd never admitted that to anyone, and it took him a long time to admit that to himself. It sounded a lot less gay in his head, but he didn't care as much as he thought he would. He was after all around his brother, (who knew he felt like that anyway) and his boyfriend (who felt the same way about him anyway). Both the boys were staring at him. Castiel smiled, and shyly kissed Dean on the check.

Sam opened the door to let everyone enter the house.

"Don't you have some work to do Sam?" Dean said sternly facing his younger brother with Castiel hugging him from behind.

"You moan at me when I do work and now you're telling to do work?" Sam was going to question Dean but deiced better of it and just dashed upstairs so he could find something to do.

"So, Cas" Dean smiled cradling the other boys head as Castiel kissed his neck. "Where were we?" Dean turned so he could look into Castiel's blue eyes. The boy had a smirk on his face. They made their way to the couch and Castiel layed down allowing Dean to climb on top of him. He knew the boy couldn't answer but he'd already asked the question.

"Dean...Mmn" Castiel began only for Dean's lips to interrupt him. Dean was using one hand to hold Castiel's hands above his head, and the other one on the side of Castiel's head. Castiel escaped Dean's grip and dug his finger tips in the brown leather jacket the other boy was wearing.

"Ahh" Dean moaned Castiel pulled on his hair. Dean smiled around Castiel's lips. _'Who needed breathing when your in a mood like this?' _Dean thought to himself.

"Ngh" Castiel gasped as Dean moved his tongue along the roof of Castiel's mouth.

"Mmn. Nn. Cas" Dean pulled away so he could breath, "damn lungs" he muttered. Castiel smiled at Dean's comment lowering his hands from Dean's hair to the sides of his neck. Dean dove back down, pressing his lips to the curve in Cas's neck, bitting, licking, sucking and kissing the exposed skin. The love bite Castiel had given Dean before they made it over to the couch was forming already and Castiel was pretty sure he was going to have some to show soon too. Finally Dean stopped and put his lips back over Castiel's.

"Dean" Castiel panted after awhile, "Ca-n't...Bre-th." Dean pulled back again, looking into the blue eyes underneath him.

"Liar" Dean smiled warmly. He sliped a hand under the boys trench coat and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Ju-t...Ju-t" Castiel couldn't pronounce the last word right and even he could he was afraid to say it. He was happy and he didn't want drive Dean away but he was so nervous right now. He didn't even know why he was nervous. He just was.

"Nervous?" Dean asked kindly, reeling up a little.

Castiel nodded.

Dean chuckled, "that's fine. Thats normal. I promise, everything is ok. If there is anything I'm doing that you don't like, you can stop me anytime. Alright?"

Castiel nodded again, relaxing a little, he pulled Dean back down and stripped him of his jacket. Dean working on getting Cas's trench coat of when the doorbell rang. Dean hissed and pulled back. Not sure he looked apporate to answer the door right now, he looked down at his boyfriend and gave that smile that was always followed by laugh. _'What a time to knock' _Dean thought to himself.

Dean straightened up his hair a little, waited for Castiel do the same and then opened the door, to see who was there. He was surprised to see a police man there.

"Hello" Dean said rather surprised.

"Sorry to disturb you" the police officer cleared his throat noticing the fresh love bite on Dean's neck, "is this a bad time?"

Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel as Castiel sat up and tried to smarten himself up a little. Dean smirked and a tiny giggle escaped his mouth as he turned back the man on the door step. "As a matter of fact" he began, "it is."

"Well, unfortunately it is rather important. Is your mum there, it's better if I speak with her" the man replied. Dean noticed that the officer was holding one of his dad's writing journals where wrote the information about magical creatures so he could write his books.

"No, my mum's not here. What's going on?" Dean was stern his face serious. Castiel noticed Dean tense up and found himself walking over to be nosy.

"When will she be back?" the officer asked, eyes flicking to Cas as he appeared.

"Cas, go - go sit back down everything's fine. I'll be over in a minute, I promise" Dean's voice sounded sad and Castiel couldn't handle listening to it. That tone of voice made his heart hurt. Castiel kissed Dean's cheek and went to sit back down on the couch.

"My mum's not coming back. Now, what do you want?" Dean was more forceful this time.

"Do you mind if I come inside, you might want to sit down" the officers voice sounded sympathatic, a tone that Dean, didn't like very much. He looked over his shoulder again to look at Castiel and then said, "come on in." The he walked to the stairs, "Sam. Get you ass down here, it's important." Then he took a seat next Castiel, took his hand and geustered for the police man to sit in the empty arm chair. Finally Sam came walking down the stairs.

"Sit" Dean ordered. Sam, did as he was told, and sat next to Dean on the couch.

"What's doing on?" Sam asked, he was slightly worried when he noticed the police officer.

"You're father, John Winchester?" The police officer wanted to make sure he had the right people before grieving them with his news.

"Yeah"

"He was hit by a drunk driver while walking back to the motel from the corner store. Even though the paramedic's did their best, we lost him. I'm so sorry" the police officer scanned each face.

Dean was just clutching Castiel's hand, still trying to process what he had just heard. Castiel was looking at Dean, tears in his eyes as he watched Dean's face change, when he relised the officer was being truthful. Sam was leaning forward in his seat, his chin resting on his folded hands, eyes down still trying to recognise what had been said.

"This, is all we found on him. The groceries we found him with are going to be returned to the store and all of the things in his motel room along with his car will be returned to you when the investigators are finished with them. They'll be sent to you by post. Again, I'm very sorry for your loss." With that the police officer left. Dean, who was trying not to cry looked at Sam. Sam too was fighting back his tears and when Dean asked,  
"Sam, are you ok?" He couldn't take it anymore. Sam just ran upstairs in tears. Then Dean also started crying. Castiel pulled the boy into his lap and rocked him backwards and forwards.

"His gone Cas" Dean sobbed, "my dad's gone!" Castiel hated seeing Dean this way, he felt his heart was going to drop out his chest. "You can't leave me, I can't afford to lose you too. I need you, Cas." Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, both boys wiped each others tears away, "promise me you leave me too. Please. I need to know that you'll always be here!"

"I...Pro-mise, De-an" Castiel stocked Dean's hair as Dean crammed his neck into the curve of Castiel's neck.

Castiel ended up staying at Dean's that night. Micheal had called him up to ask when he was coming back and all he go was,

"Dad dead. I tay ere night?" Micheal seemed to understand what Castiel was trying to say and agreed to letting him spend the night. Castiel just held Dean close to him all night. Neither of them spoke, Dean wasn't in the mood to talk, he just wanted to know that someone was still there. When he went up to talk to Sam about it, Sam had just told him to go away, he'd see him in the morning.


	21. Chapter 20 - Love Bites:

**Silent Angel:**

Love bites:

(I understand that I upset most of you with my last chapter and that was by no means my intension. I'm sorry for any feels I may have caused, I defently teared up after re-reading it. My hands type faster than I can think and I'm sorry but I'll so my best to lighten up this chapter.)

Castiel was the first to wake next morning. Turning over he saw Dean was still asleep, he smiled, how peaceful Dean looked. How ever could he wake him? Dean was shivering against Castiel.

_'It is rather cold'_ Castiel thought to himself as he shuffled a little closer. As he took Dean in his arms, the boy awoke.

"mornin' Cas" Dean moaned as he eyes fluttered open and he adjusted to fit in to Castiel's arms better.

"You o-k?" Castiel asked kissing Dean's forehead.

"I'll be fine" Dean cleared his throat and nuzzled into Castiel's chest.

"Sa-m" Castiel stuttered out. Dean sighed, he still didn't know if Sam was in the mood to talk to him but he thought it was worth a shot.

"Ok. I'll go talk to Sam, you make breakfast. I'll be down soon" Dean kissed Castiel's nose, threw in some trousers and a shirt and dashed across the hall to knock on Sam's door.

"Sam, you wanna talk?" Dean asked entering the door. Sam was texting, "who are you talking to this time in the morning?"

"Jess. Letting her know I wont be into day and I'm just letting her know why" Sam sniffed.  
"Sam, if you needed to talk about it-"

"Dean, I'm fine, I really am. It was just a shock. He wasn't around much anyway. He traveled to other states because he set his books in other states. I barley ever saw him" Sam explained. "What about you? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Cas is making breakfast. Now hurry up!" Dean slammed the door behind him.

Clearly Dean didn't need to talk about it but he was bottling himself up. Castiel was frying some Bacon when Dean arrived. Dean crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his wait,

"Smells good" Dean whispered in his ear, "the food does to." Castiel blushed, which 'caused Dean to giggle as he kissed his cheek. "What's for breakfast. Can you tell me? Properly?"

"Bac-on, gg's Coffe" Castiel was hesitant. He knew he said it wrong and if that wasn't depressing enough, even when Dean needed someone to talk to he was still helping him as him was ok. As if nothing had happened.

"Hey, it's ok" Dean said quickly as if he knew Castiel was displeased with himself. "You're not going to say it right the first time around. You're doing good." Dean kissed Castiel's neck, tracing the love bites from yesterday.

"Talk?" Castiel asked taking the bacon out the frying pan.

"No. I don't need to talk about it. I'm fine" Dean coughed. "Is it ok to eat now?"

Castiel nodded with a sigh. Dean did need to talk but he wouldn't. Even when he was with Castiel he had a barrier up and it broke Castiel's heart but he tried no to think about it.

Sam came down the stairs,  
"Thanks for breakfast Cas" Sam smiled weakly carrying his plate back up stairs.

Dean took his seat next to Castiel and started eating.

"That was delicious babe, thank you" Dean kissed Castiel again, "you taste of bacon and eggs. I'm going to get washed, you coming?" Castiel was still eating when Dean asked but he wasn't that hungry anyway. "I'll find you some underwear and clean clothes, you don't mind wearing my clothes do you?" Castiel shock his head and put his plate in the sink before following Dean into the bathroom.

"Did you want to shower?" Dean asked flicking the bathroom lock. Castiel shrugged, he did but if Dean wanted a shower then he would let him have one. "You do, don't you?" Castiel nodded with a sigh.

"Then say it. Repeat after me, 'I-want-a-shower' say that and it's all yours" Dean walked over to Castiel.

"I... Wan' a showr" Castiel sighed shyly his checks going red.

"Well done" Dean smiled leaning in for a kiss, "you know how to work it right?"

"Ys" Castiel breathed, his breath feeling warm as it touched Deans lips.

"Ok then. Get undressed, get in the shower, get clean and then I'll walk you home" Dean looked from Castiel's eyes to his lips and back again. Castiel nodded and pushed Dean away from him and opened the shower door and slide it behind him. Pulling his clothes off when he was inside.

Dean turned his back and started doing the same to his clothes, getting ready to wash. He finished before Cas did so he went to find clothes and he left them on the toilet for Cas to put on when he came out and then he sat on the couch. A few minutes later,

"Dean!" Came a whinny Castiel's voice from the bathroom. Dean groaned but got up to see what was going. When he opened the bathroom door he saw Castiel had put his arm threw the head hole of Dean's t-shirt. Dean shock his head in amusement.

"How did you do that?" Dean chuckled strolling over to help, "let me help." Dean pushed Cas's arm pack through the hole and pulled it through the arm hole before tugging at the bottom of the t-shirt so that Castiel's head was in the head hole. "Better?"

Castiel nodded. "Tank yo."

"It's ok. Come on, brush your teeth" Dean handed Castiel the spare tooth brush and tooth paste. When they were ready Dean took Castiel's hand, told Sam he'd be back soon and they headed out the door. Castiel didn't want to leave Dean, he knew Dean needed to talk but for now, Dean needed to deal with this on his own. It was silent for a while,

"The clothes fit alright?" Dean asked staring at the floor. Castiel nodded. "What did I say about talking? Start doing it!"

"Yes" Castiel lowered his head, he forgot about that.

"I know you're afraid to say something wrong, but like I said, you won't say everything write the first time. We learn from out mistakes, and it's always worth a try" Dean caught Castiel's chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting it up so they were eye to eye he kissed him again.

"You'll get there" Dean whispered letting of Cas's chin with a smile. "Me and Sammy will be back at school tomorrow." Castiel knocked on his front door and hugged Dean goodbye.

"Sorry to hear about you're dad" Anna said as she opened the door to them. "I know what's it like, to lose your father."

"Or what's left of him" Micheal mumbled from the background.

"B-y Dean" Castiel smiled.

"See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up" Dean waved goodbye. When Castiel turned around Micheal looked at him, everyone everted their eyes from their activities to see what Micheal was eye boggling. Castiel shifted uncomfortably as Micheal slowly started walking towards him. Anna who was standing behind him moved to get a look at Cas from Micheal's view Gabriel was nosy so he moved to, everyone else just watched. Micheal put his hand on the collar of the trench coat and moved it, ever so slightly.

"Is that, a love bite?" Micheal asked, not sure how he should be feeling about it.

"No just one" Gabriel noticed pulling the trench coat off. Castiel blushed.

"So, how was it?" Lucifer asked from the couch.

"Lucifer, be nice" Anna snapped, "so, at least you had a good time."

"He didn't force you into it did he?" Gabriel's fists clenched a little.

"Did you actually have, y'know...sex?" Micheal wondered.

Castiel shock his head, although he was sure it would have gone that far if the police officer didn't knock on the door.

Micheal took a sigh of relief, "so, what did you do?"

"By the looks of it, everything else" Gabriel giggled, patting Castiel on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get there eventually."


	22. Chapter 21 - The Wall:

**Silent Angel:**

The wall:

"Talk" Castiel said sitting next to Dean in the car. It had been weeks and Castiel was sick and tired of Dean's wall, it was coming down wether Dean let it down or Castiel broke it down, it was going down.

"About what?" Dean blinked at him, he already knew but he wanted to here Castiel ask. He was obviously trying to figure out how to say it.

"Yo-r da-d" Castiel took the car keys, so they couldn't go anywhere until Dean spoke about it.

"Cas, give me the keys" Dean asked, with a playful smile.

"Talk!" Castiel shock his head.

"Just give me the keys" Dean's smile faded. "No talking until you give me the keys!"

"No - key. Talk" Castiel crossed his arms not knowing where to put the key to keep it away from Dean.

"Give me the keys" Dean was more forceful this time.

Castiel shock his head again.

"Cas, stop being a baby!" Dean shouted, running a hand through his hair, "for god sake, give me the keys!"

Castiel shock his head, again and stuffed the keys down his trousers.

"As if that'll stop me" Dean undone his seat belt and climbed over to get to keys, finally graping hold if them he pulled them out. Castiel just took them back. He locked the car and held the keys out of the slightly opened window on his side.

_'Son-of-a-bitch'_ Dean thought to himself. _'He sure is sneaky!' _

Castiel remembered watching Lucifer do this to Micheal once. He glared at Dean.

"You're a frickin' child you know that?" Dean voice was angry but controlled, the last thing he needed was Castiel flipping out on him.

"Talk!" Castiel replied, calm and pain.

"I don't need to talk" Dean slammed his hands down on the stearing wheel. Castiel flinched in his seat, he knew Dean wouldn't hit him but he just couldn't help it. Dean looked away from Castiel, his eyes feel upon the window that revealed the Novak house hold. Everyone was staring at them, clearly they'd heard him shout or something. That just made him feel worse. Gabriel, slowly walked out the door and over to the car, he walked to Castiel's side and took the keys from his hand,

"I'm with you Cassie" after throwing a glare at Dean he walked back over to the house.

"Great, so I'm locked in, your punk-ass older brother's got the keys and you're mad at me. God, this day can't get any better" Dean sarcastically rolled his eyes in Castiel's direction. There was that glare again.

"Not mad" Castiel pulled his hand back in the window and put his hands in his lap.

"No, you're not mad. I forgot, to be mad you have to have feelings" Dean saw the hurt look on Castiel's face and he would have apologized if he wasn't so mad. Castiel, he could, would have slammed the car door behind him and walked to school but he couldn't.

Castiel turned his back instead. Dean took a deep breath in,

"why is it so important to you? Why do you care how I feel? I'm not the one who needs the attention. You need me, more than I ordinarily thought you did. I'm not that important" Dean confessed wiping his face with his hand. Castiel chuckled. Did Dean really hate himself that much?

"You think it's funny" Dean clicked his knuckles. A noise Castiel knew all to well. "Do you think any of this is funny? In anyway what so ever?"

Castiel shock his head, it wasn't funny. It was just interesting that Dean actually thought less of himself than he did of Cas. He would never really showed any signs of self-hate before, finally they were getting somewhere.

"Then what is it?" Dean threw his hands in the air.

"Think he needs help?" Anna asked Micheal.

"No. This is something Castiel has to do alone" Micheal replied.

"Think he'll do it?" Eventually" Uriel put his hands in his pockets. They were all standing by, just incase things did get out of hand.

"No-tin" Castiel sighed. "Talk. Pl-es."

Dean sighed. "Cas, I don't need to talk. I'm fine."

The wall was back. It was coming down, but Dean's putting the bricks back together. Castiel groaned in frustration, that wall was tough.

"Talk!" Castiel said again.

"We've been talking since you got in the car!" Dean pointed out, "we're going to be late, call Gabriel and get the keys!"

Castiel shock his head, "talk!"

"We have talked. If I get in late, Singer'll kill me" Dean sighed, "I'll call him. Gabriel, come on. You can give the keys back!"

"Sorry, I've been told I can only give these keys to Cassie" Gabriel shouted back, twisting the keys around on his finger.

"Oh my god, Cas why are you doing this?" Dean asked turning to the blue eyed boy, yet again. Castiel had his back to him again. "You wanna talk, but I don't need to talk." Dean's voice was lowering but he was still frustrated.

"Yo ned t talk" Castiel stuttered, turning back.

"No, I don't. You're the one who doesn't know how to talk" Dean reached over to touch Castiel's face but his hand was shoved a side. "You want me to talk about my dad, I really don't have anything to say about him. No can we drop the subject?"

Castiel shock his head. The subject was staying up until the wall came down.

"Like your dad, after mum died, he was never the same" Dean began. "He was just different. His books got darker and he stayed away for longer. He was my dad and when he was with us we had fun. It wasn't quantity with dad it was quality. The way it should be for every parent. I could never ask for a better father, he did everything. Taught me how to fix an engine. Let me drive his car, taught me how to drive, he was there through all my driving lessons. No matter how long he was gone, he made up for it when he got back. I remember one Christmas, he tried cooking a turkey but he burnt it and we ended up having Chinese take away instead." Dean smiled, through his tears. Castiel smiled back at him.

"He, always let me and Sam read his books and they were amazing. Even after they got darker, he was an amazing writer. He used to read to us, every Friday would be our movie night. We'd take it in turns to choose. Sam would get stuck between star wars or Harry Potter. Dad was stuck on Gone In Sixty Seconds or Angels and Demons. I was just whatever. He would always treat us like little poor princes. To him that's who we were. Me and Sam where royalty to him. The only thing he had left to keep him going in this impossible situation. He did good, defently. There is no way anyone could ever have a better dad than my dad. No matter what anyone says, my dad was and still is, the best dad in the hole world" Dean let a tear run down his check.

Castiel wiped Dean tear away, while he was looking into the green eyes he could see the wall slowly crashing down.

"I miss him and I love him" Dean said, "I can't believe his gone and I want him to come back." Castiel smiled, that was all he wanted. All he wanted was for Dean to admit he needed to talk, he just wanted Dean to be honest and talk to him.

"It o-k" Castiel was so close, Dean could feel his breath on his face.  
"Thank you for caring Cas" Dean smiled weakly at him. Castiel nodded, and kissed him. He pulled back and moved Dean's hair out of his eyes.

"Sc-oo-l?" Castiel whispered.

Dean checked the clock, "we're late anyways" he smiled, pulling Castiel on top of him. Several minutes past.

"Do you think they forgot about these?" Gabriel asked holding the keys up.

"No. They just, they're making up first" Lucifer said ruffling Gabriel's hair.

Castiel looked down at Dean,

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, twisting Castiel's hair in his fingers. Castiel took the hand Dean had under his shirt and moved it around from his chest to his back, he was hesitant but he was sure it was right. He let Dean's hand fall on his scars. Dean smiled again,

"I'm proud of you" Dean muttered, willingly accepting Castiel's mouth over his again. Then something fell on Castiel's seat. He pulled away and picked it up,

"What is it?" Dean asked. First Castiel held up the keys, passed them to Dean, picked up a condom and read the note attached.

_'Hey, Cassie. We don't mind where you do it or when, but it's important to stay safe. Love Lucifer :p'_

Castiel showed the note to Dean, who chuckled.

"At least they care about you. Come on, let's go. We'll make up for this later" Dean smiled sitting up. It felt to good to have the wall down. He let Castiel in and felt more connected to him than ever.


	23. Chapter 22 - Clouds:

**Silent Angel:**

Clouds:

The wall was broken and Castiel couldn't be happier. His relationship with Dean had gotten better since then. Castiel was talking more and he even has a phone now, he refused to make calls or answer calls but he would text. He was sitting in Biology, thinking Dean was in that algebra class he hated being in. Suddenly his phone buzzed.

"Turn it off please" Came the teachers voice. Castiel gave an apologetic smile, and checked his phone.

Hey, wanna skip out? Xxx - DW.

Don't you skip algebra enough already? Xxx - CN.

I don't need to go. I'm one detention away from suspension and I don't care anymore. I'd rather spend time with you xxx - DW.

That's sweet but it's better to have free periods with you next year than you having to retaking maths xxx - CN.

I promise to work hard on homework this weekend, please? Xxx - DW.

You never do homework at a weekend! Xxx - CN.

Come on Cas, people change. If you help to homework fun I'll do it. I promise I'll get it done now just skip with me! Xxx - DW.

Why can I never say no to you? Xxx - CN.

Because i'm adorable xxx - DW.

I'll do it, I don't really like Biology anyway xxx - CN.

Met me outside homeroom xxx - DW.

I can't get out right now, the teacher's rambling about something xxx - CN.

You have Mr. Singer right? He's bossy xxx - DW.

Yeah, is there a way you can get me out is here? Xxx - CN.

The was a distant cough from the other side of the room, Castiel looked up and Mr. Singer was glaring at him.

Sorry, I think he noticed my phone. I have to go xxx - CN.

Don't worry you should be getting out of class...now xxx - DW.

Castiel's eyes flew to the door as it flung open, the office women was there,

"Castiel, you're sister, Anna, called. Micheal's sick and she wants you to go home, apparently he's asking for you" she smiled. Castiel picked up his things and walked out the door.

How do you do it, Dean? Xxx - CN.

If I told you, I'd have to kill you and since the idea of you dying makes me wanna cry I think I'm better of keeping it to myself xxx - DW.

That was sweet... I think xxx - CN.

Don't get used to it. I'm still a tough guy, you know xxx - DW.

So you'd like to think xxx - CN.

Have you even left yet? Biology isn't that far away from home room xxx - DW.

Of corse I've left. You're a even slower at walking than I am xxx - CN.

You feeling alright? You're texting like you're angry anything I can do to make you feel better? Xxx - DW.

No, Dean I'm fine, it's nothing xxx - CN.

Don't make me steal the keys to the car so we can talk xxx - DW.

It's not funny! Xxx - CN.

"What's the matter with you?" Dean shouted slamming is phone down on the table he was sat at. He heard the door open and looked up. "Hey" Dean smiled.

"Shout?" Castiel looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked getting up to lead his boyfriend outside.

"No-tin" Castiel shock his head. Micheal and Lucifer had an argument earlier that day about him and it put him in a bad mood. Lucifer said that Castiel was old enough and responsible enough to Dean over or to stay over when Dean isn't an emotional reck and Micheal said no his not, his still young he shouldn't be thinking about that stuff and Lucifer said that they were doing that when they were his age, just because he's still learning to talk doesn't mean he can't enjoy himself. And the entire argument was Lucifer saying Castiel was old enough and mature enough to live a little. Micheal would come back saying Castiel was still young and he had his life to explore knew things, blah blah blah.

"Nothing? I know you better than that" Dean stoped and put his hands on his hips, looking the boy up and Down. "We're not going anywhere till you tell me what's wrong."

"Dean" came Castiel's protesting voice.

"No! Tell me what's wrong. I had to tell you so you have to tell 's only fair" Dean waved a finger in his face.

"Mi-c-al" Castiel hung his head.

"Micheal? What did he do?"

"fight"

"You and Micheal had a fight?"

"No. Lucifr"

"You had a fight with Lucifer?"

"No" Castiel threw his hand in the air as sigh of frustration.

"Oh, Micheal and Lucifer had a fight" Dean nodded, "I got it. About what?"

"Me"

"You? Micheal and Lucifer had a fight about you? Why?"

They started walking again and they ended up at Dean's car. Castiel shrugged as he got in.

"You" he said after a while.

"Micheal and Lucifer had a fight about me and you? What did I do?" Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking space.

Castiel shrugged again.

"Which one was being over protective, was it Micheal? I bet it was Micheal. He never liked me" Dean felt bad that people we're making Castiel feel bad because of him.

"Ys" Castiel confirmed.

The rest of the ride was silence until Dean just a little way away from a well known picnic spot. Cas knew Dean wasn't hiding a picnic basket anywhere so, what where they doing here?

"Did you ever watch the clouds when you were a kid?" Dean asked as he got out the car. Castiel though back, he used read outside more than watch the clouds but he remembered doing a few times.

"Ys" he said after a while following Dean outside. He watched as Dean pulled a blanket out the boot he always kept it there and he's never really known why. Now was a good time to use it.

"Come on" Dean offered Castiel the hand that wasn't holding a blanket and they walked until they found a spot to sit down at. It only took a few minutes. Still being school hours no one was really around, rather soon they found the perfect spot and layed down a blanket before sitting on it. As they were laying there, looking at the clouds, arms around each other it was one of those moments where words weren't needed. A moment where something as simple as just the way your partner breaths tells you everything you need to know. It was a breezy spring day but it wasn't cold as such, Dean just liked cuddling Cas and would take the opportunity whenever it would present it's self.

"Cas, I-" Dean stopped, he was trying to say, 'Cas, I love you.' But the words got stuck in is throat and he gulped them down. "I- I really like spending time with you." He gave himself a mental slap for being such a wos. Castiel nodded in agrement. Dean smiled but he was angry at himself for backing down. Even though he had the best boyfriend in the world he was still afraid of commitment, what was he going to do?


	24. Chapter 23 - Nap Time:

**Silent Angel:**

Nap time:

"That was - amazing" Dean panted as he collapsed on top of Castiel in the back of the impala. Castiel smiled at him. He was glad Dean enjoyed it since it was a new experience for Cas but Dean had done it before. "You did great" Dean assured Cas noticing his thoughtful glance.

"Ta-n-k yo" Castiel breathed. Wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Are you sure you'd never done that before?" Dean joked, Cas was a fast leaner. Cas looked at him, confused. Dean knew he'd never done that before, so why did he ask?

"We'll have to drive home soon. Sam's properly getting worried. We we're late for school and now we're 3 hours late going home. His properly hungry too" Dean was thankful for everything Castiel had just done. I couldn't have been easy for him. He must have been nervous, scared maybe even a little confused. "I'm proud of you" Dean whispered. Castiel nodded. He was too weak to say anything. Dean could hear his phone ringing,

"That'll be Sam" he said, leaning over and searching for it among the clothes that had be carelessly thrown on the floor.

"Hi" he said trying to steady his voice.

"Where are you, school ended 3 hours ago?" Sam was worried and slightly angry.

"I'm with Cas. We we're just hanging out. We're on our way now" Dean hung up, "come on, we best go. He sounded a little angry."

They pulled their clothes back on, occasionally stopping to swap items of clothing noticing that what they picked up wasn't theirs.

"Good to go?" Dean asked, looking Castiel up and down. Castiel nodded and climbed over to the shotgun seat, Dean behind him jumping in the drivers seat. Taking Castiel's hand he began driving home. It didn't take long for Castiel to drift off to sleep, exhausted. Dean smiled when he heard the boy snore. It was so cute. Pulling up outside his house he thought about wether he should wake Cas up or carry him in... I'll carry him in, there's no way I could wake him, not when his like this. Dean got out the car, closed his door, opened Cas's door and pulled Castiel's arm over his shoulder. Closed Cas's door and locked the car. Cas moaned a little when Dean started carrying him towards the house but he didn't wake. Sam, noticing Dean's arrival opened the door to them.

"Is Castiel, ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, his fine, his asleep. How are things with you and Jess, have you kissed her yet?" Dean layed Castiel on the couch and sat on the floor in front of him.

"No. We - I" Sam let out a sigh, it was no use. Dean knew he liked Jess there was no use denying it.

"Call her" Dean instructed. "Call her and ask her to be your girlfriend."

"What if she says no?"

"She won't. Call her!"

"Ok" Sam said shyly, taking the phone from his pocket, he dialed Jess's number.

"Hello" she said, "Sam? Sam, are you there?"

"Oh, hi Jess"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok"

"Would you, it's ok if you don't, I understand. But, I'm going to ask anyway... No this is a stupid idea -"  
"Sam, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend"

"Sam, I'd like that. A lot" she giggled.

"Really? That's great. I'll see you tomorrow, bye" he hung up with a dorky smile on his face.

"I told you!" Dean said with happiness, his little brother all grown up. He checked Cas one more time, still asleep.

"What we're you and Cas doing? It must have really tired him out" Sam sat in the arm chair.

"Yeah, we - uh. We were playing...catch" Dean nodded, taking hold of Cas's hand as it flopped down of the couch.

"Catch? We haven't played catch since we were kids. What made you play it with Cas?"

"He'd never played before" Dean lied, he didn't think Castiel had but he didn't know for sure. "Get me a beer will ya?" Dean asked, remembering there was still some in the fridge.

"You'll have to get a job eventually" Sam reminded him walking to the fridge to get Dean a beer.

"I know. I'm looking" Dean bowed his head.

"Have you told Cas yet?"

"Not yet. If we'll be seeing less of each other, I can't be sure, he'll take the news lightly. I mean, depending on the job, depends on wether or not, I'll have to skip classes, what day's I'll be working and stuff like that. I could try Singers" Dean thought.

"You mean the garage down the street?" Sam remembered passing it on the way to school, "you are good with cars. All you could do is ask, we won't be able to run on the little money dad had left forever" Sam sunk into the arm chair again.

"I know" Dean took a swig of his beer.

"T.v?" Sam asked holding up the remote.

"Sure, quietly though, I don't want to wake him, till dinner time!" Dean was stern at that point, the last thing he needed was for Cas to wake and get all grumpy.

Sam flicked on the television and looked for something to watch, finally stelling on the first star wars film. Dean groaned but didn't insist on Sam turning it over, Sam had a right to watch T.v just like everyone else. Dean, after all, still had homework to do for algebra. So he deiced to start working on it.

"Sam, what's the answer to this question?" Dean begged, why did they have to complicate math by bringing the alphabet into it. Maths was about number, not letters.

"You'll have to do it, yourself Dean" Sam sighed, "I can't help you all the time, or you'll never learn." Dean huffed and puffed but he knew Sammy was right. 10 minutes later, he just threw the homework down, having only done half the questions he deiced it was time for dinner.

...

"Cas, Cas. Honey" Dean whispered, "dinner time. Wake up" Castiel's eyes fluttered open and Dean smiled at him, helping him sit up. Castiel rubbed his eyes and kissed Dean's check.

"Eat up" Dean blushed putting the food on Castiel's lap. "Cas, I've been thinking" Dean began, "me and Sam, we can't keep living on our dad's money forever, it will run out, eventually. I'm going to need a job. I'm not sure, where I'll get one, or what I'll have to do or what hours I'll be working. I might have to work on weekends, sometimes maybe even during school hours and I'd have to skip out to work. We might be seeing less of each other, but that doesn't mean that we won't stop being together. I will still be with you, but we might be able to be together all the time."

Castiel wasn't sure what to say. Sure enough he should have seen this day coming but it was so soon. He was enjoying Dean's company and the thought of seeing even less of him, since they did after all only have 3 lessons together. English, maths and gym. It was scary to think he'd miss out on seeing Dean after school and weekends too...


	25. Chapter 24 - Work:

**Silent Angel:**

(Hey guys. I was meant to upload this chapter yesterday but then my laptop crashed and where I didn't save it because it wasn't finished yet, I lost the whole chapter and had to re-write it. Sorry you guys had to wait for so long xx)

Work:

Dean got the job at the garage he only worked weekends 10 - 5 and since today was Friday he had work tomorrow. He was having Castiel stay over tonight and then he was going to take him home on Saturday around 7, stay there and then go home on the Sunday after dropping Castiel home from work at 5ish. Castiel

"Dean, just the guy I was looking for" Came a voice he knew all to well was his boss and teacher, Mr. Bobby Singer. "I have a car, parked up in you garage. All it needs is a quick tune up. I need you too work tonight."

After just one look at Castiel's face Dean turned in his seat to face his boss,

"Well, sir. I was really hoping to get some time with my boyfriend tonight"

"As long as you work I don't mind him going with you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience Dean but me and the misses are going to see her mother and theres no way she'll let me get out of it, no one else seems to be available and I thought since your dad passed you might need the money."

Dean let out a long sigh, "Well, alright. But I'm leaving by 5 regardless!"

"It only needs a basic tune up, it shouldn't take that long. Thank you" Bobby got up and left.

Castiel put his head in hands and pushed his half full lunch box away from him. Dean looked back at him, great, now he felt bad.

"Look, Cas" he began, rubbing the boys shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know that I said we could cuddle on the couch and watch cartoons all night but Bobby needs me to work this evening. I promise as soon as we get home that's what we'll do." Castiel wouldn't look up at him. He didn't want to turn this into an argument or anything like that but at the end of the day Fridays were not Dean's work days and Bobby's the one that made the mess and there for he should have to deal with it. He knew that Dean wasn't going to miss work and he would rather spend time with Dean in any setting that make an argument and not see him at all but sitting in a chair and watching Dean work was different to cuddling on the couch and watching movies. "Hey, look at me" Dean pulled the sad boys hand away from his face and lifted his chin up so they were eye level, "I'm sorry and I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise." Castiel just nodded, saying no would be no use so he agreed.

"I know it's not the same to what we planned and you're more than welcome to stay at my place while I work and I'll just come back and cuddle with you. Please, don't be mad at me?" Dean begged. Castiel looked up at the boy who was seated beside him, although his eyes were still sorrowful he smiled and nodded,

"O-k" he stuttered.

"Will you come to work with me or stay at my place?"

"Work."

"Ok. Well, come on we should be getting to class, lunch will be over soon" Dean helped the boy pack away his lunch box and then took his hand to lead him to english. Oh, english that meant they had to see Alastair.

First overtime and now Alastair, today was not a good day. They walked into the class room and sat down fine. Castiel got through his work before everyone else did, like usual and he took out his book and began to read it.

"Hey, Castiel. How do you spell stupid?" came Alastair's hushed voice.

"Leave him alone will ya" Dean said looking up from his word sheet.

"I was only asking a question" Alastair replied, "I guess neither of your mums knew how to tech manners to children."

That was it, the next thing Dean knew, he'd punch Alastair in the face, knocking him backwards and Castiel was pulling him out the door. Dean fell against the wall and sat on the floor. "

"I'm sorry Cas" he panted looking into the blue eyes that were gazing down at him. Castiel tilted his head, the same way he always did when he was confused as he held a hand out to pull Dean up. Only when Dean took Castiel's hand he pulled him down and Castiel fell beside him. "I'm sorry because I'm meant to set an example for you. It doesn't seem right for me to tell you to control your temper and then lash out like that. I wasn't think, I'm sorry. I don't want came over me."

One side of Castiel's mouth curled up and he let Dean put his arms around him. Dean kissed the turned up corner of Cas's mouth,

"We should get back in there" Dean cleared his throat, "come on, big boy. Let's go" Dean forced himself up, bringing Castiel with him, they strolled back into class.

"Dean, don't you have something to say to Alastair?" asked the teacher.

"Oh yeah" Dean smirked and turned back to Alastair, "you're an asshole." Castiel burst into laugher,

"Dean!" The teacher shouted.

"It's ok. I'll apolagise" Alastair said, his tone was sarcastic but it was clear the teacher didn't pick up on it. "Dean, Castiel I'm sorry."

"B-i-t me" Castiel spat out falling into his seat.

"Castiel!" The teacher shouted again. "Both of you to the head masters office, now!"

"We just sat down" Dean moaned. With a huff and a buff Dean and Castiel walked to the head masters office. "Bite me? Where did that come from?" Dean giggled, sqezzing the hand he was holding. "Who do you think you are, telling other people to bite you? That's my job." Castiel blushed, Dean kissed his check with a chuckle. "It's ok, I forgive you." As he took a seat outside the principles office he pulled Castiel onto his lap. "It doesn't seem fair to take up the last seat when there are people who actually did something wrong that need to sit there." Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Cas's waist. Castiel smiled and lent the back of his head on Dean's shoulder and kissed the skin on his neck.

"You're really pretty" Dean whispered, looking from Castiel's eye to his lips and back again.

"Dean and Castiel?" came the headmasters voice from the door. Once again they huffed and puffed and sat down.

"I understand you guys had a disagreement with Alastair King."

"We had a disagreement with him? Is that what you call it? I punched him in the face" Dean corrected him.

"I know. Why?"

"Cause his a dick" Dean answered.

"Excuse me? You two have been in to many fights and it is becoming a problem" Mr. White said.

"Is it? Then tell Crowley and Alastair to leave off pushing Cas's buttons and the fighting will be over"

"Crowley and Alastair. The king brothers? I thought you guys were friends"

"We were!"

"What happened?"

"They were mean to Cas. I couldn't have that, Cas was - he didn't do anything" Dean lent forward in his chair.

"You and the king boys have been friends as long as I can remember"

"Yeah but, me and Cas. We - uh - we've been dateing for a few weeks and we became friends a few weeks before that" Dean admitted.

"Oh. I see, but you didn't have to hit anyone. You've been in so many fights, I'm afraid I have no choice but to suspend you both until next Tuesday. You can leave now."

"What!" Dean shouted, "suspend us? For what, standing up for ourselves?"

"I know see why your old school kicked you out" the head master looked at Castiel. "They knew you'd do it again."

"Hey, hold a minute" Dean said turning to Cas, "that's why you left your old school, I should have guessed that on but you" he turned to his head teacher, "it's not really your place to say that."

...

"Cas, I - I'm sorry I got us suspended" Dean apolaigzed in the car on his way to work. "I'll call Micheal for you later, "I'll explain everything. I don't want you to get into trouble it was my fault."

"No. Bo-th Fal-t" Castiel stuttered, his eyes fixed on the window.

"Castiel, it was my fault. I'm sorry" Dean pulled into the car park of his work place and lead Castiel to the garage he got to work in. "See, it has a chair for you to sit in here. Right" Dean pushed Castiel into the chair, careful as not to hurt him, "a radio to play music" he turned it on, "a work space and a car for me to work on. The best part is, it's all to myself. No one working beside me or in front of me. No one can disturb me beside Bobby or a customer and even they have to knock first." Dean knelt on the ground in front of his boyfriend. "I'm sorry you have to spend you're time in here with me, time we should be spending hanging out together you have spend watching me work. It's ok, I hope I don't bore you too much" Dean kissed Castiel's lips and then walked over to the car.

"Can you see any car filters over there?" Dean asked Cas as he opened up the car to get a look inside it.

How the hell was Castiel meant to know what a car filter looks like?

"It might in a box labeled Car filters" Dean pointed out checking his watch, it was 2ish so if they took a break and 3:30 until 4:00 then work until 5:00. "We're taking a break at half three." Castiel passed Dean the box of filters. Thank god there was at least one but he was going to have to tell Bobby that he'll need more.

"O-k" Castiel nodded, seating himself again.

Next: replace the cars spark plug.

"See a box of spark plugs?" Dean asked gazing about him, he didn't have a clue where anything was. Finally he spotted it, "never mind, I got it." Castiel, interested walked over to watch Dean work. He wanted to know how this was all done.

Next, replace the cars condenser and points.

"Break time" Dean said, wiping his hands on near by cloth before wrapping his arms around Cas's shoulders. "You know what this place is missing? A mini fridge, then I could put pie in it. Eat and earn money at the same time." Castiel smiled and shock his head, trust Dean to say something like that. Dean looked down into the blue eyes of his boyfriend, Castiel. All he could think about was, what good thing did he do to deserve a boy as amazing as this? He was just so perfect.

"I never thought my life would get to a point where I could be happy" Dean said sitting on the chair, Castiel straddling his lap. Castiel's grin made it obvious to Dean that he was thinking the same thing. "I best get this car finished. Then we can go home and do what we've been planning to do all day."

...

Finally they were back at Dean's place.

"Sam, we're back" Dean shouted up the stairs as he took of his shoes and his jacket.

"Ok, I'll be down in a sec" was his reply. Dean and Castiel laid down the couch together, "Sam" Dean said when he came down the stairs, "it's been a long day can you order us some Chinese food?"

"What do you want?" Sam sighed picking up the phone.

"Rice, chicken, duck, ribs, noddles. Everything we'd normally have" Dean answered flicking through the channels on the TV.

...

Full and tired, Dean deiced it was time for bed.

Castiel had already fallen asleep on him and he now had to carry the sleeping boy to bed and get him into his underwear so he can sleep more comfortably. For a while Dean layed awake just watching Castiel sleep. He was so peaceful, how could Dean close his eyes and not look at that face? After kissing the angels eyes, he finally flew to the land of dreams, only to see Castiel there again.


	26. Chapter 25 - Tree House:

**Silent Angel:**

Tree house:

"Break time" Dean smiled when it was 12:30. "Wake up sleepy head" he whispered in Castiel's ear.

"Hmm?" Castiel hummed is eyes fluttering open as Dean sat on top of him.

"I said wake up" Dean chuckled kissing his nose. "You sure Micheal's ok with me staying tonight?"

"Ys" Castiel nodded, "sh-or."

"Ok. I was just checking. I don't want to wake up and find out that he killed me or something" Dean smiled, wiping his thumb over Castiel's lips he lent down and kissed them. They were so dry yet so inviting. "I still see stars every time I kiss you" Dean whispered. Castiel blushed and shyed away, "you're so cute when you're shy." Castiel looked back up into those eyes. How he loved Dean's eyes. Castiel didn't even ask, he just lent up and kissed Dean again, this time more passionately than the first. Hand's running through hair and across skin, tongues crushing tongues, teeth biting lips. Finally they broke apart, coming up for air. Breaths ghosting over each others faces.

"Cas, I - kissing you takes my breath away" Dean mentally slapped himself again for still not saying _'I love you.'_ Castiel's eyes told him he felt the same way. "I've never felt this way about anyone else." Dean gave up hope of ever being able to say those three little words, what he just said was a close as he thought he would ever get to an_ 'I love you.'_

"De-an, I - I ag-re" Castiel stuttered out. Dean chuckled. Castiel only knew the half of what Castiel made him feel.

"I want you to know that, I am always here, I always will be. I could never be with anyone else and I only want you to be happy" Dean smiled as Castiel's face flooded with confusion. What was that all about? Dean lent down and kissed Castiel again. He didn't need to say 'I love you' In words when he could say it in so many other ways. Castiel ran his hands up Dean's sides under his shirt. Suddenly the timer went and it was time to get back to work. "Great" Dean moaned climbing of Castiel, "don't worry, we'll pick this up in our next break at 3. Then again when we leave. Depending on when this car gets finished and, luckily, I didn't tell Micheal what time we were going home. So, he can't moan at us for being late. We can take as long as we want" Dean winked as he took out the cigarette lighter the car had, and opened the hood of the car. Took out the battery and cleaned the terminal clamps and then the battery tray. Then he placed in the new battery, reconnected all the terminal clamps. Applied lithim grease and closed the hood.

"Thats the battery done" he sighed wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead with his greasy hand, spearding grease on his head. Castiel tried to hold in a laugh as he deiced not to tell Dean. It would be funnier when he found out for himself. "Now" Dean contuied, "I have to drain the oil. I never liked doing this." Using ramps Dean lifted the car up. After the car had heated up a little Dean removed the oil cap. The he placed a pan under the oil plug and let the oil drain out. While waiting for the oil to all be drained he turned back to Castiel. Castiel couldn't hold it in anymore, he laughed and he couldn't stop.

"What?" Dean asked, confused, when Castiel wouldn't look at him without laughing he took a peek in the car's side mirrors. "Haha" he said, "very funny. Why didn't you tell me?" Castiell shrugged, "You will pay for that!"

"Pro-mis" Castiel asked.

"Hell yeah" Dean winked at him as he crept back under the car to check the oil. Time t replace the oil filter. Dean started getting the new filter ready, now he could replace the oil. This was going to be messy. It always was. Now to get rid of the old oil, you can't just tip it down the sink.

...

After this they could leave, Bobby promised. Replace the stero. Easy enought, well if you know how to do it of corse. After completing all 13 hard and long steps Dean was finished. He turned to Castiel,

"no more grease on my face?" he asked as if expected the other man to answer honestly. "Why am I asking you, last time you didn't tell me."

_'Last time you didn't ask'_ Castiel thought to himself. Finally satasfied with the way he looked he closed up the garage and walked Castiel, hand in hand, to the car. Dean was going to take Castiel to a speacil place. It was a surprise so no matter what he couldn't tell Cas. No matter how confused or scared he got, Dean couldn't ruin the surprise. He was taking Castiel to a tree house that him and Sam made oneday when their dad was staying away, doing research for his books. They used to visit it every weekend they had away from thier dad, but they hadn't been there again in almost a year and Dean thought it was about time he went back, hoping it was still standing, and show Castiel around. The tree house had no furniture other than a table and it was only a small one. A few boxes layed around for people to sit on and put things on but there was no couch or bed. Dean wasn't planning to stay there long, he just wanted to show it to Castiel.

"What is dis?" Castiel questioned as Dean let him out the car.

"Me and Sam made it, when we were younger. It's - it's out tree house. I wanted you to see it" Dean led Castiel to the entrance, "you have to climb up a ladder but I'm right behind you, I promise. You're safe" Dean assured Castiel following him up.

"Bo-ti-ful" Castiel managed to say.

"Yes it is. Beautiful" Dean smirked, the place hadn't changed. Clearly no one else had deiced to claim it. "Not as beautiful as you" Dean bit his bottom lip as Castiel put his hands on Dean's chest. Dean pulled Castiel closer by wrapping his arms around his waist. The next thing they knew they were kissing, hands in hair and cluching at flesh, scratcing skin. Teeth biting lips and lips on skin, teeth biting skin. How many love bites would those two be covered in when all this was over? They didn't know, niether of them can count that high. Hands tugged of clothing. Little moans of pleasure as each boy took their turn. Pacing themselves nicly, taking breaks to kiss and breath. Castiel was laying on his front, Dean had his lips pressed to his spin, he was licking and sucking and biting all at the same time after his teeth left the flesh he would place a kiss over it. As if to make it better, Castiel always found that cute. Laying on his front Castiel had nothing to hold on to. Nothing to dig his nails into. All he could was play with his hear and scream as pleasure filled him.

"Easy, baby. Easy" Dean hushed, calming Castiel as they reached maxiam hight. "It's ok. If it hurts just tell me."

"Is... fine" Castiel said between whimpers. Finally it was his turn. Dean willing let the smaller boy take control.

Most of it was a blur. He would remember the biting, the kisses, the sensation of Castiel inside him. I feeling of ... Well you get the point. Several hours passed and they finally just collapsed on the floor.

"To think I - I wasn't gon-gonna stay long" Dean panted kissing Castiel's head as the boy took shelter in his arms. "I bet Mich-Micheals worried" Dean wiped the sweaty hair out of Cas's eyes. "Can we just - can we lay here for a while? I don't feel like moving again just - just yet." Castiel nodded and they spent a few minutes in blissful silence, Dean stroking Castiel's arms lightly while Castiel's hand ran up and down Dean stomach. Finally it was time to leave, throwing each other the items of clothing after picking it up and relaising it wasn't theirs. "You can sleep in the car if you want, it is rather exorstiing the first few times, I remember. Come on, big boy. Let's get you in the car."

...

Dean was right, Castiel was asleep in minutes. Dean was holding his hand and smiling at the snores and mummels he heard coming from his lover.

'His so cute. Why is it so hard for me to say I love you? Unless I don't love him? What am I talking about of corse I do. Theres no way our relationship would have come half this far if I didn't. I defently love him. I know what I'm afraid of, I'm afraid that either he won't say it back or he will and I'll be expected to commit to it.' Dean sighed as he pulled into the drive way at the Novak's. Helping Casitel out the car Dean locked the car. He knocked on the door with his free and and waited for it to be opened.

"Cassie?" Anna shouted, drawing attention to the two boys on the door step when she noticed that Castiel was being carried in.

"Is he ok?" Micheal ran to the door and took Castiel from Dean straight away.

"His fine, his just tired. His asleep" Dean rolled his eyes at Micheal's over protectivness but he tolorated it knowing he would be the same way if someone did that to Sam.

"What happened? How did he get so tired?" Anna asked rushing to the couch where Cas was now laying.

"Yeah, Dean-o" Gabriel began.

"It's Dean"

"Whatever. What were you and Cassie doing? Playing hide the sasuage?" Gabriel winked as if to say, 'I know you did it.'

Dean was lost for words. _Did Castiel tell them, really?_

"What were you two doing?" Micheal asked again.

"Cassie told me that they would be longer after work today because they were going to be... Helping out down at the football club Dean's brother goes to" Gabriel winked at him as if to say, _'I got your back. Micheal can't know!' _

"He did tell you? I was starting to wonder" Dean nodded, "it must have really tired him out."

"Sports can do that" Lucifer spoke up looking over the sleeping Novak on the couch.

"I'll help you get Cassie into bed. It's clear that that's where he should be" Gabriel gave Dean the 'I'm not asking, i'm telling' look and Dean complyed by lifting Castiel up from under his arms.

"They did somthing didn't they?" Lucifer turned to Micheal.

"I think so and let's hope for Dean's sake that his still here tomorrow and still treats Castiel the same way. If I find out that he used Cas-"

"Micheal" Anna itturrputed him, "you know Dean couldn't-"

"No, we don't. We barley know the Winchster. Let's just hope that things stay the way they were!"

...

"Did Cas tell you?" Dean whispered trying not be over heard.

"Yeah" Gabriel replied throwing Dean Castiel's pajama's.

"Does anyone else-"

"No. Cassie told me to promise not to tell anyone. Escpailly Micheal. If Micheal knew - you'd be dead" Gabriel explained. "Rest well little bro" Gabriel smiled. "I trust you to stay in here with him?"  
"Yeah, I'm kinda tired too so, I'll be drifting off soon" Dean nodded climbing in next to Castiel, wrapping the small boy in his arms. Damn, were there gonna be hard to explain marks on their bodies in the morning. Can't say it's a love bite, Micheal will get mad, can't say it's a bruise Micheal will be even more mad. What was Dean gonna say?


End file.
